Breaking The Rules
by xPhoenixWingsx
Summary: Zidane arrives back in Alexandria only to find that Dagger has married. Rated for language and themes of affair and abuse. Little spoilers if you haven't completed the game, but only at the beginning. The End Is Here.
1. Staying Away

Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy or Squaresoft etc. If I did you would all be at your PS3s playing the remakes of FF 7, 8 and 9.  
Chapter 1 

The grand city of Lindblum was loud with life. Children ran the streets laughing and playing silly little games. Ordinary people were going about their everyday business, shopping for ordinary things, or making a living for themselves. It could not be said that Lindblum was not always such a happy place to be because it had always buzzed with laughter. The people of the city managed to keep content through any hardships they might have faced. Through war and sorrow, the laughter stayed alive never faltering.  
In this grand city there stood a pub, and in this pub there was a young man who spent most of his time there. He had scruffy, blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were a deep, turquoise colour and protruding from his back was a tail, quite similar to that of a monkeys. He sat at the bar with a face that told he was deep in thought.  
"I thought I might find you here"  
He didn't bother turning round as he knew who the voice belonged to, however he responded a smile forming on his lips.  
"How you doin' Freya"  
His companion joined him at the bar. The teenager glanced at her quickly before sipping from the beverage the barkeep had just handed him.  
"My my Zidane, what happened to you?" She chuckled at him softly. This was of course a sarcastic question. She knew damn well what had happened, but she liked dragging it out, mainly to let him know that she thought he had done the wrong thing. Zidane looked up at the crimson-caped Dragon Knight and sighed.

Zidanes POV

It's only been a couple of months since I came back to Dagger, the love of my life. I wanted to surprise her so I went to Alexandria to perform with my bro's in Tantalus. I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw me, when she ran to me and fell into my arms. It would have been the happiest day of my life...if he hadn't of been there. You are, of course, wondering who I'm talking about. That same day Dagger explained the situation to me. I was gone for two years and in that time she had tried to move on. I couldn't blame her, after all she thought I was dead. I would've felt the same way. Because of this _it_ had been arranged. A marriage, to a noble of Treno. A popular man among the aristocracy, he owned the auction house (that means I've stolen from him, ha ha). This means he's got enough gil to last him a lifetime. Lucky bastard. As you can imagine, I was pretty pissed. For two years I've fought to keep myself alive. When I was down in the Iifa Tree her face was the only thing in my mind. The thought of coming home to her kept me alive. Then when I finally have the strength (and the way) to get back to her, someone's come between us.  
I really thought I'd have a shot with her. I knew it was unlikely that a queen would choose a thief, but I didn't care. I mean...I love her...more than...anything.  
Sorry, I don't usually get sappy. But it's true. I suddenly felt as broken as I was when the vines hit me. I couldn't take it. Besides, I'd made things more awkward by showing her new husband how I felt. So...that same night...I left. I'd just complicate things, and I can't bear to wake up every morning and see her with him. It's better if I just stay away from her.

A/N: Finally, the first chapter's over. Please R & R. I'll appreciate constructive criticism. No flames please, because I just started. If you think it's bad, feel free to offer advice.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy or Squaresoft etc. If I did you would all be at your PS3s playing the remakes of FF 7, 8 and 9. 

Before I get started:  
Thanks to the first 4 reviewers:  
Thanks for the advice, I'll make sure I'll space out on everything else.

Also, I'll try to make my chapters slightly longer than the first. I only just noticed how small the chapter is. Then again, it could have been because I didn't space the lines out like everyone else.  
Ok, here we go, chapter 2

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 2

The young queen sat by her window in her white lace dress, the one she had worn on her 16th and 18th. Her Falcon Claw pendant glistened in the sunlight that perforated the glass windows but as peaceful as she seemed, her mind was screaming a million thoughts. Despite this, she could only voice one.

"I'm just...angry. So many complications of running a kingdom, marrying someone who isn't you. I just needed you here to help me cope, even if we couldn't be together and what did you do, you ran away!"

She threw her head into her hands when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She quickly composed herself and moved to the door with a grace that would put the finest dancer to shame. Her tears dried quickly but she was having a lot of trouble healing the pain she felt inside.

She opened the door to a young man with short black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in fine attire, fit for...well...royalty. This man was Jared Anabedd, noble of Treno, and now King of Alexandria.

"Are you alright, my dear?" His face bore a troubled look, concern for his wife.

He was actually a very nice man, a suitable husband. He was a few years older than Dagger but he treated her well and they were close. Not as close as she could have been with Zidane though.

Despite being married for five months, Dagger had been dead set against sleeping in the same bed as Jared. This was because of her loyalty to Zidane which she had no chance of denying. Luckily, Jared had been fine with this, the feeling was apparently mutual. In the week before Zidane returned, she had considered it. The throne, after all, required an heir. Zidanes return had really screwed this idea up. Now that she knew he was alive, she couldn't do it. She knew that she'd just put Zidane in more pain.

Dagger was, because of this, still a virgin. She was just thankful that Zidane had been her first kiss and not Jared. She remembered that night clearly. It had been an accident...at first. It happened on the Blue Narciss, whilst she had been mute. She was crying in her sleep, so Zidane went to check on her. For a while she just cried in his arms.

He had caught her on the cheek with a peck, but without thinking, she moved her head and their lips had brushed. She was blushing uncontrollably, but eventually, it had grown into a more passionate kiss. One to remember, but then again, EVERYONE remembered a kiss from Zidane, and he bragged. (Smug bastard!)

"I'm fine, just a little tired. After all, I have been very busy with...things"

"Well, as long as you are okay...anyway, I came for a reason. The airship is here to take you to Lindblum. The regent says he shall meet you at the airship dock when you arrive"

"Thank you, Jared...I suppose I should depart now, I don't want to keep my uncle waiting"

"Of course, my dear, oh and do not fear, Alexandria is in good hands. I assure you, with Beatrix here to help me, it will stay safe and sound"

Dagger smiled up at her husband. He was so caring, for her and her people. He was a good, strong leader, she knew she didn't have to worry. That same day, she and her faithful bodyguard, Adelbert Steiner, boarded the Red Rose and made for Lindblum.

Lindblum - The Tantalus hideout

"So are you going to take part in the festival this year...Zidane, are you even listening?" Freya frowned at the thief who sat on his bed, his face distorted with ignorance.

The Festival of the Hunt was days away and Freya had been preparing and trying to get Zidane involved. She had failed miserably but then she spoke to Eiko who, of course, begged and pleaded. He still wasn't paying attention to her so she gave him something to think about.

"Dagger's coming over for it" Zidane snapped his head up to look at her. Eiko giggled. "I thought that would work. She's arriving tomorrow morning if you want to see her. Otherwise, you should enter the festival and show off by beating up all the monsters"

"Why, she's all cosy with her other half, why the hell would I want to look up at her and see her with him!?"

"Because he isn't coming. Someone has to stay behind and look after Alexandria...duh!"

"So he won't be here?" Zidane thought for a moment. "I still don't want to see her"

With that he childishly walked out the door leaving the summoner and the dragon knight in the hideout.

A/N He's such a big kid, it's so cute...anyway, back to the story.

Zidane spent hours walking around the city, thinking seriously (Wow! How often does that happen?) On one hand, he wouldn't have to see him, and at least they could be alone for a little while. On the other hand, he imagined that she'd be quite pissed wih him after what he did. He was too chicken to face her, to put it bluntly.

Still, Eiko had given him a choice. But what could he do?

"Dammit, what should I do?"

A/N 2nd chapter is over. It's a bit longer than the first and I took the advice and spaced it out a bit more. Please R/R oh and if you have added this to fave author/story whatever...you guys ROCK!!! Immensely!

Also...unfortunately my internet is going off soon to make way for new broadband. I might not be able to do a new chapter for a while so I say sorry in advance. I just got back to school as well, coursework and all so I have a lot less free time on my hands.

If I don't update by 24th September, that's my birthday so wish me one in reviews.


	3. Sooner Or Later

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N : Well looky here. My broadband got set up quicker than I had expected. That means I'm back onto Breaking The Rules. From now I am going to concentrate on completing this story. I'm not going to start on something else because I'll never get it done. So here is chapter 3, pre, post and the festival itself and a tense reunion is nearing.

Chapter 3

Dagger stepped off the Red Rose, Steiner close behind her, his armour clanging noisily.

Despite being told how much of a ruckus he was making, he insisted that he should keep his old armour. Dagger allowed it on one condition: he had to keep it clean. Steiner was more than happy to abide by this as he knew that no one could call him 'Rusty' anymore.

He strode proudly behind his Queen, the Excalibur II firmly in his grasp, ready to defend. Although it was unlikely that he needed it at that time, Steiner stayed alert.

'Always expect the unexpected'. That's what his father had taught him.

"Ah, Your Majesty." A regal figure stepped forward. Steiner recognised him as none other than Cid Fabool, Regent of Lindblum. As Dagger had once said: "I'd recognise that moustache anywhere." The white hairs above his lips curled upwards into a smile. He wore a crimson outfit and cloak, which emphasised his power and leadership qualities perfectly.

"It's great to see you again, Uncle Cid" Dagger bowed before him, then quickly rose to hug him.

"Oh, my dear, we have missed you"

They broke apart as two others approached them from behind Cid. They were Cids wife and stepdaughter. His wife, Hilda Fabool was an aged beauty. During the gangs adventures, she had been missing on account of Cids unfaithfulness and Kuja, the mastermind behind the near destruction of Gaia.

His stepdaughter was none other than Eiko Carol, the child summoner from the days of old. Dagger and Eiko had grown to be as close as sisters and Dagger was rather impressed with Eikos transformation.

Now 8 years old, Eiko had become a little lady. She was always dressed in the cutest attire, her purple hair now flowing past the shoulders. Her summoners horn bumped out making her look even cuter and her overall manner had improved.

Dagger had become Eikos idol when they had returned to Alexandria 2 years ago. However, as hard as she tried to be a polite, young lady, she still retained her big mouth, which often emerged to verbally attack people. Especially to pick on Vivi, her 'platonic' friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I know Vivi was made supposedly dead, but I had to include him. The reason...you can't get rid of Vivi, he's too cute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dagger" Eiko jumped at the queen and hugged her. "I couldn't wait for you to get here"

Dagger was slightly puzzled. "Why is that, it wasn't that long ago when we last saw each other?"

Eiko put her hands behind her and swayed left and right.

'Just like old times' Dagger thought, remembering her old adventures. It was no surprise that _he _suddenly popped into her head.

'Zidane...I wonder if-'

"I have a present for you, Dagger" Eiko stopped swaying and smiled mischievously.

'What is she planning?'

"Well, what is it?" She smiled back at the summoner trying to think of what Eiko could be planning.

Eiko stopped smiling and took Daggers hand, dragging her into the castle.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow...during the Festival."

Zidanes POV

Ok, I've decided...sorta. Of course, I want to see her angel face and hear her beautiful voice again, but I inevitably want more. I'll die if I don't touch her, kiss her again. I need her. Fortunately, I know how to hold back. But I also know that if I came close, I wouldn't be able to hold back forever. Sooner or later, I'd end up forcing myself onto her.

That's why I shouldn't see her. Too many years of pent-up passion attacking her is not something I want to risk.

But dammit. I love her! I have to see her.

For Gaia's sake! Zidane just enter the damn festival. If you see her, you see her. Just stop being a coward. You want to see her, you know you do.

Normal POV

The blonde genome stood outside the register office, his heart and mind battling it out.

"Dude, I was waiting for you to show up"

Zidane turned to see a familiar face. A redhead with a bandana over his eyes and a crimson thief garb. God knows how he could see with that thing over his eyes.

"Blank" Zidane grinned. He loved seeing Blank purely because he was always there to help him with his problems and he hoped that he could help him with his current predicament.

"Signing up, Z?" Blank grinned back although he was slightly angry at him for (you guessed it) leaving Dagger.

**Flashback**

**_"What the hell were you thinking?" Blank shouted at his 'bro'. _**

**_"She's married, Blank, she doesn't need me anymore"_**

**_Blank got even angrier. "Are you nuts?"_**

**_"You're Zidane Tribal, the greatest thief in Gaia. The man who stole the heart of a princess even though he was from a different circle. Are you trying to tell me that you don't think you can compete with this guy?"_**

**End of Flashback**

"That's what I'm trying to do. You see, I got this problem"

Zidanes POV

I explained my dilemma to 'bro'. I could see he was concerned, so I know he was listening and contemplating a solution. He was good at that.

"Personally, I think you should sign up. She'll definitely see you if you enter, but you don't have to see her...unless you win that is"

'Thats it' I thought, slightly pissed off. 'That's your solution?'

"Thanks Blank, that really helps" I said sarcastically. He frowned at me like I was forgetting something.

"Just do what you want. You _want_ to see her so go see her. Ok, that's my advice" He stood up and started to walk away from me, in the direction of home. "God, you're such a dumbass!"

"Back at ya, bro, thanks for the advice...not!" I stood solitary, regretting what I had just said to him. He was only trying to help, and I spat it back in his face. God, I'm such an asshole sometimes.

But however stupid I had thought Blanks advice had been, it was the push I needed. I signed up 5 minutes later. Bring on the monsters!

Daggers POV

It's the day of the festival. I'm actually looking forward to it. Not only am I presenting the award to the winner, but Vivi and Freya are also competing this year so it should be a blast...I mean fun to watch.

Gods. I'm finding it quite difficult to forget that casual speech. It's been two years so you'd think with all my queenly duties, and audiences, I'd overcome it. But some of it's still there.

Anyway, the competitors are supposed to report to the guest rooms of Lindblum Grand Castle. You remember right? The place to where I was confined 2 years ago, today. It's also the place where a castle guard was attacked, his clothes stolen.

Hmm, I wonder who could have done that. Hehehe.

I've been thinking about Zidane alot recently. Actually, I haven't stopped thinking about him since the day he stayed behind.

I don't understand. I'm supposed to be in love with someone else but I can't Zidane out of my head. I'm supposed to be angry at him for leaving, but I can't stay angry.

Why do I feel like this?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I know it's obvious to you guys, but I wanted her to still be unsure of her feelings for him. Sorry ;-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidanes POV

Well, here I am at Lindblum Castle. Thank the gods she isn't here. I heard that the royals already went to the bridge to watch over the tournament. Vivi told me it was Eikos idea.

'Thank you Eiko!'

"So Vivi, you actually signed up all by yourself. I knew you had it in you, buddy" I smiled down at the powerful, child-mage encouragingly.

He bowed his head and started twiddling his fingers. I couldn't help but think that no one's changed a bit.

"Actually, Eiko signed me up. She said she wanted to show me up"

I put one hand on my hip and touched my chin with the other in thought.

Finally, I smiled at him and teased: "More like she's trying to show you off"

"What do you mean Zidane?"

How could he not get it? I gave him another clue.

"Looks like you didn't need my help with girls after all"

"What?!"

"Yeah Vivi" I laughed as it finally clicked. "Face it. You _are_ a very powerful mage.You could take on anything and it wouldn't stand a chance. Of course she wants to show you off"

"We aren't like that. W-w-we're j-just friends"

I gave him the 'yeah right' look and he sighed.

I heard a voice speaking behind me.

"Competitors, we are ready for you. Please make your way to your starting points. You have 12 minutes"

It was time.

Normal POV

Zidane arrived at the Theatre District, a fair distance from the bridge. Dagger wouldn't see him, but as soon as he killed something, she'd hear his name.

He stepped off the blue transportation and out of the station that housed it.

He immediately spotted a Fang to his left, snarling and growling at a little girl who lay quivering on the floor.

'Hmm' The thief thought. "My first kill'

As he made his way toward the beast that circled his prey, he heard a voice so loud that it must have been the announcer.

"Freya leads with 5 points!"

Zidane rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Typical"

He pulled out his Ultima Blade and the Fang turned to face him. It charged at him with all its might...but Zidane effortlessly strafed to the left and drew up his blade.

Blood poured out of the deep wound that Zidane had cut into the beast.

"That was too easy. It hardly seems fair" he commented, a smug smirk forming on his face. Then he remembered what happens next.

"Leading the way with 10 points is Zidane!"

Daggers POV

Wait. Did I hear that right? Did he just say Zidane?

Eiko must have read my mind because she then said:

"There's your belated birthday present, Dagger"

'Oh my God. He's here!'

_12 minutes later_

Zidanes POV

Can you believe it? I won the festival. The main monster was in the Business District _again_. Right near Dagger. I was positive she'd see me for sure. But, strangely enough, she wasn't there to greet me with that beautiful smile. She wasn't there at all. I'm guessing she heard my name and made for the castle.

Dammit. I screwed up already.

Anyways, I gotta head up there to receive my reward. From her no less. Blanks gonna come with me.

This'll be interesting.

A/N : 3rd chapter is up. Woo!! We're getting ever so closer to that uncomfortable point. The rating is gonna end up at M at this rate. My language is getting worse and although I'm too chicken to write a lemon, I think it's gonna happen. It's unavoidable. I've never written a lemon before (but then again, I've haven't exactly had experience in that area).

Anyways, please R/R and I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know if you think I should add lemon. I've read some on this site so I think I could come up with something, so let me know. K? Thanks.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

A/N: I am reeeaaallyyy sorry for not updating but my life has gotten disasterrifically difficult. I'm sure you all have these kind of coursework problems and for the past weeks I have felt like I'm going BURNOUT!! Seriously, I was that close to crying. But then my friend cheered me up with a rather funny story. I'm not gonna reveal anything just in case she finds out and kicks the royal crap outta me...hehehehe...I shouldn't talk to people. Anyway, on with the story. Chapter 4: Reunion, but it is a short one I'm afraid.

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 4

Zidanes POV

_Crap.Crap.Crap.Crap.Crap.Crap...What the hell is he doing here?_

He's here.

In the audience chamber...with his arms around her.

_Son of a bitch! I bet he's loving this! Urgh! _

Sorry, but I think you can understand why I'm pissed, right? That guy has hated me since I got back and he's being like this.

I get it, ok! You married her, but you don't own her! And I don't either.

She's giving me a very weak smile. I can't blame her. Well, I guess I better say something.

"Good morning, Your Majesty" I bowed low before my angel, fighting the urge to kick the shit out of the demon stood beside her. When I raised my head she was still smiling, but this time it felt more sincere to me.

_Does this mean she isn't mad at me anymore?_

"Get up you idiot, stop acting like you don't know me" She laughed and pulled me up to my feet, surprising me with a very welcoming embrace. My arms wrapped around her waist, despite who was watching, and I held her tight against me.

"You missed me that much, Princess?" I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver against me. "Geez, I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten me"

"Oh Zidane, how could I forget you?" She pulled away, much to my dislike. She sounded surprisingly happy. But it was fake. "You abandoned me when I needed support. You ran away the very night you returned, after two years of leaving me to believe that you were dead and gone forever. How could I forget cruelty like that, dear friend of mine, huh?"

I practically winced at every syllable. It was at that moment I knew she was never going to forgive me.

"Just take your prize and go!" She stormed past me leaving me to pick up the gil that she had scattered across the floor. But I didn't touch it. Instead, I took one look at him, saw the smug grin forming on his face, and stormed out of there, followed by Blank.

Normal POV

Darkness had clouded Lindblum and rain poured continuosly on the city. It seemed that the arguement had affected the rest of the world. Everything was suddenly dimmer, as if the fact that they weren't happy together was going against destiny. There was one building left in the city with the lights still on.

"Man, that was uncomfortable" Blank groaned as he stepped into the main room of the hideout. He was followed shortly by Zidane.

"What are you talking about?" replied the heartbroken genome. He wasn't in the mood for Blank to answer, because he knew that Blank would just make him feel worse.

"Are you kidding?"

Zidane groaned.

_Just leave it out bro. Don't say anything about us two getting together, please-_

His thoughts were cut off by Blank.

"I could just _feel_ the sexual tension bouncing between you two"

"Dude, just leave it out okay. I feel bad enough as it is without you wittering on about something that's never gonna happen. I knew she hadn't forgiven me, it was a mistake going there!"

Zidanes POV

I stormed out after that. I couldn't help it. He had made me feel so much worse. How could that have cheered me up?

Then again, her little tantrum sounded a little put on. Damn! Why do I start thinking like this whenever something bad happens? It's because I don't want her to be mad at me. I make up these little things in my head because I want to believe that she isn't mad at me.

But I want to see her. I owe her an apology. Then I'll walk out of her life...for good, this time.

A/N:Yippee!!! I'm done. Finally. I'm so stressed so I'll just warn you, it might be a while until I update again, so sorry in advance. I'm also sorry for writing such a short chapter, but I called it reunion so it could only be based around that meeting in my eyes. And I think I ended it quite well.


	5. Don't Hate Me

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Ooookay. Today I am off sick from school and this is, rather surprisingly, my only outlet. There's nothing good on TV. Soooo, that gives me plenty of time to write chapter 5. This is where it starts to get good, I promise. But before I begin I would like to give a big thank you to my reviewers without who, I would not have got this far into this story, so thank you for taking the boredom out of days like this. Another thing, in my other story, Bad Blood, Zidane has become the little voice in my head. It will become the case for this one, but everyone else will get a say. So on with the chapter...

**Zidane: Yay!!!**

**Sora: What are you so happy about?**

**Zidane: Nothing...hehehe.**

**Sora: Ooooooooookay, on with the story.**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 4

Zidanes POV

Well here's my typical Friday night. Sneaking into a girls bed chambers without her overprotective father, or in this case, bodyguard catching me.

Luckily, I've made it up the side of the _very very tall_ castle. It would have been so much easier to just get the aircab, and walk through the door. But noooo, I have to be dramatic. It'll be just my luck if I get caught now and plummet to my certain doom.

Well, at least it's better than Dagger hating me for all of eternity. This is why I have to apologize before I leave for the Forgotten Continent.

Normal POV

The young thief, trained in these situations, moved extraordinarily silent. He continued to clamber up the side of the castle, drawing closer and closer to his destination. A rather large window, pale pink glass, that accompanied by moonlight, bathed the guest rooms in a...romantic glow. When Zidane finally climbed up and stood by it, he felt he was being mocked.

"Jeez"

He pressed his youthful face against the icy glass. He had just started to realize how cold it was. As he peered in he saw a small figure stir rather violently in one of the beds.

He could tell that it was Dagger, but she was tossing and turning as if trapped in a nightmare. He almost started screaming to wake her up but then she settled.

"Dagger" He whispered, pounding gently on the glass just loud enough for her to wake from her slumber. Sure enough, her eyes gently flickered open.

"Zidane, is that you?" She sat up on the comfy bed, the sheets untidy. Zidanes heart caught in his chest when she looked up at him. Her beautiful auburn hung loosely down her back and her chocolate eyes were glittering.

'Gods, she's beautiful'

She tossed the sheets away and went to the window.

"What in the name of Shiva, are you doing?" She crossed her arms, which Zidane took as a sign that he should leave. But he couldn't. Not without apologizing first.

Much to his surprise she withdrew a key from her nightshirt and unlocked the window. Zidane, stunned by this had forgotten how cold he was, and stood still.

"Well, are you coming in or what?" His mouth was open in shock, and he still stood still. "Aren't you cold?"

A sudden wind struck the castle, reminding Zidane of his continually decreasing temperature. Both persons shuddered.

"Well, I...uh..." His teeth chattered as he tried to speak to her.

She shook her head, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the chambers, closing the window behind them.

As she was locking the window, Zidane looked around the chambers. The room was just boasting warmth despite the circulation of the cold air that had recently blown in.

There were many beds in the room, but none were taken except the one he was stood by. He looked down at it, and he was reminded of that night on the Blue Narciss. The night he had first kissed her.

She brushed past him, and he caught her sweet scent as she sat down. Jasmine flowers. That was it. The scent that had always driven him crazy.

"So, why are you here?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What do you want?"

Zidane scratched the back of his head. How could he put this?

'Man, I should've rehearsed.'

He caught her gaze but immediately withdrew. He didn't want to see the anger in her eyes. It hurt too much.

"I just came because I owe you an apology. A very big one, that you probably won't accept. And I totally understand if you don't. But I will apologize anyway." He shuddered as the cold came back. But it wasn't because the window had been open. He knew that for certain.

"Here goes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left because I was being selfish. I was only thinking about my jealousy, when I should have been thinking about you. I should have been there to help you, but I wasn't, and I don't expect to be forgiven. When I saw that you had moved on, I was just jealous of _him._ I couldn't bear it."

She didn't say anything. She wasn't glaring at him anymore, but she was silent.

That was all he needed. He turned back to the window and was about to grasp the key when he heard a sob. When he looked back at the summoner, her eyes were filled with tears.

'Why is she-' His train of thought was cut when she spoke.

"I n..n..never moved on." Dagger almost choked on her words.

"What?"

"I f..felt so awful w..when you came back and saw t..that I was m..m..married. I knew I had hurt you..and I..I was never a..angry at you for leaving. I loved you too much."

She brought her knees up to her chest and cried softly into them.

Zidanes POV

She just started crying. I'm not very good in these situations but I sat down beside her and put my arm across her shoulders. She was never angry at me, it was all fake. She tried to convince herself that she hated me, but it never worked. She just couldn't...

I wanted her to stop crying, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I lifted her face up and looked into her glittering, captivating eyes.

"I love you too, Dagger. I...always have...and I always will."

I daringly leant forward and pressed my lips gently to hers, like the night on the ship. But this time, she didn't pull away. Her lips parted and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was pushing all her emotions into this kiss, and I knew I should have stopped...but I couldn't.

She pulled me down on top of her and before I knew what was happening, she was tugging at my belt...

Rain fell heavily, and splashed against that pale pink window. As the rest of Gaia was sleeping, we made love.

I held her in my arms as she slept, and was bathed in bliss. Our feelings had finally been realized, and my past fears of social status were gone. It didn't matter anymore.

'I won't leave her again. I can't.'

A/N: I am very happy with this chappy, (hey that rhymes!). I thought it was very cute. And I told you it was gonna get good.

**Zidane: Hell yeah!**

**Sora: You idiot, she's married. You have just slept with a married Queen!**

**Zidane: Hey, you wrote the story, not me.**

**Sora: You're in SOOOO much trouble.**


	6. My Bro In Big Trouble

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N : Yay!! Next chapter! I'll tell ya, I'm soooo chuffties that I've got that many reviews on 5 chapters. Honestly, I wasn't expecting people to like this :-)

That last chapter was pretty intense. Z&D have created massive trouble for themselves. You know these affairs that you see on movies and music vids etc. where the ones who are really in love with the other cheat on their awful, abusive/perfectly sweet, kind spouses/bf's/gf's. They cheat once...but then they can't keep their hands off each other. As you can imagine, Zidane is gonna take full charge of this whereas Dagger is really the only one trying to get out of it, but can't because she loves him too much. I don't blame her. They're meant to be.

If you ask me, she should just tell Jared to piss off so she can marry Zidane...again, lol!

Unfortunately, that isn't going to happen. The story would be over too quickly, and I can't have that. I'm so sorry (tries to dodge the sharp/heavy/metal objects being thrown at her).

**Zidane: Take that!**

**Dagger: Zidane! Stop throwing things at Sora. It's your fault that we're in this mess.**

**Zidane: ME!? I wasn't the one ripping my clothes off last chapter!**

**Dagger: I was upset and you took advantage of me!**

**Zidane: Huh!?**

**Sora: Guys, stop arguing! It's just a story, it hasn't really happened.**

**Dagger: Sorry Sora.**

**Zidane: Yeah. But when you're the stars of the fic, you kinda get immersed, and start to think it's real.**

**Sora: Ooooooooooooookay, well...erm...cough::idiot::cough::insane::cough.**

**Zidane: Oh that's it! You've really pushed it this time!**

**(Zidane: HI-YA!!) **

**(Sora: Ouch, lemme go you jerk! Take this and that and AHH!!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!)**

**(Zidane: You're not so tough!")**

**(Sora: YOU'RE CHASING ME WITH A DAGGER!!!)**

**Dagger: Okay, I'm gonna go break it up, so..er..you guys just enjoy the chapter.**

**Dagger: Zidane, put that thing down!**

Chapter 6

Blanks POV

I've always hated being woken up halfway through the night or morning if it gets late enough. Anyone who knows me knows that I can't get back to sleep if I wake up, and it especially annoys Ruby, since I tend to just sit up, wide awake and then I wake HER up.

So, how pissed do you think I was when someone came sneaking into the hideout...and then crashed into a number of treasure chests and loose floorboards?

I jumped off the couch, which Ruby had confined me to (she's been really moody lately). Fists raised, I threw myself at the figure that was lying in a small, crumpled pile on the floor.

"You asshole! It's 4 in the frickin morning you jerk!" He pulled away from me, withdrawing to the wall by the door, arms raised in defence. "Yeah, you better get the hell outta here!"

The figure switched on the light, and I almost fell back with laughter. There in front of me, completely drenched by the rain, the fur on his tail on end...was Zidane.

"Woah, sorry dude. I thought you were a burglar or something"

"We're members of Tantalus, you idiot! Who'd be dumb enough to rob us?!"

Oh well. I still found it funny but shut up when I saw the look on his face when I asked him:

"So, where've you been?"

"...nowhere"

"Yeah right Z! But I thought you were leaving" I stared at him, trying to decipher his expression. It was unusual, combining happiness with uncertainty and realisation. Like he'd just made a stupid mistake."

"I changed my mind" He said, pulling a towel off the shelf. "Something came up"

"Like what?" I asked. "Because it must have been something big to make you change your mind...or it involved Dagger. That was why you were going in the first place, right?"

He didn't answer, so I knew I was right.

"Okay, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went over there to apologize and something happened that stopped you leaving"

"...I'm in big trouble, Blank" He sighed and dropped onto the couch. "_We're_ in big trouble. Dagger and me"

I stayed silent. I didn't want to force it out of him, but I knew he was probably going to tell me and if so I knew _what_ he was going to tell me.

"God, I hate being me. Why do I have to be such a skirt chasing, perverted trouble maker?" He buried his head in his hands.

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Nothing new"

My eyes widened. "What, you mean that you've kissed her before. When, where?!"

_When did this happen?_

"Two years ago, when we went looking for Kuja. She'd just lost her voice and we were on our way to the Black Mage Village."

"But I was with you then. We were on the Blue Nar-Oh dear gods, why didn't you tell me then?!"

"I just didn't want to" I sat down next to him.

"Okay, so why are you in big trouble?"

He looked me dead in the eye.

"It's been a _very _long night, bro."

"YOU SLEPT WITH DAGG--MMPH!!" Before I could finish he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't shout it to the whole world idiot!" He whispered through gritted teeth. "You never know who's listening."

He let me go and settled back.

"...Wow, you _are_ in big trouble"

"Don't I know it"

"Why did you do it, dude"

"I couldn't stop. She started crying and apologizing and told me she loves me, and that she was never mad at me. So I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down. I told her that I loved her to and that I always had. Then we kissed, and the next thing I knew, I was in bed with her!"

"Well, I can't really blame you. Not only do I understand what you mean when you say you couldn't stop, but I know that you guys are meant for each other."

"Thanks man...but that doesn't us from being screwed."

"Oh yeah" I planted a hand on his shoulder. "Well...good luck buddy"

"What!" He turned around as I got up to go to Ruby's room. "Where's the reassurance, the advice that you always give?"

"...I got nothing. Well goodnight"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight...jerk"

A/N : Okay, that's the next chappy done. I'm sorry that it's short but I'm going through some really tough, domestic problems at the moment, so I don't have the time or the mood to write anything longer. Really sorry :-(

**Sora: Just in case you're wondering, Dagger knocked him out with a Tiger Racket. **

**Eiko: Dagger! How could you!?**

**Sora: He was chasing me with a big knife!**

**Dagger: Yeah, so stop ragging on me!**

**Eiko: Oh gods. Shouldn't you be concentrating on your reviewers?**

**Sora: Oh yeah! Please review, constructive criticism is mucho appreciated. Only flame if you're desperate, but I hope not.**


	7. Possession

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

A/N: My head hurts and I really shouldn't be sat at a computer writing fanfics...but who cares, I love writing this!

**Dagger: Hey Sora!**

**Sora: Hey Dagger, what're you doing here? **

**(looks around)**

**Sora: Where's Zidane?**

**Dagger: Well, Blank said that he has a huge bump on his head, and he's pretty upset with me for hitting him, so I was wondering if I could stay here, while he cools off.**

**Sora: Sure, sweetie. There's always room for...eight more :-) hahaha.**

**Dagger: Thanks**

**Sora: You're in luck anyway, because this chappy is mostly about you, the morning after chapter 5.**

**Dagger: Oh great. I can see where this is going.**

**Sora: Uh uh, no you don't. Let's just let it be a wonderful surprise.**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 7

Normal POV

The young queen awoke to blistering sunlight hitting her hard in her porcelain face. Her eyes opened slowly to the clock on the side.

6:05am. Too early.

She stretched her arm behind her and felt that she was asleep on one side of the bed, whereas usually she slept in the centre. She had stretched her arm out for another reason, but she couldn't remember why.

Dagger sat up rubbing her eyes, whilst the blanket, that she had been clinging to, fell down to her waist. She looked down and remembered .

"Oh good gods!" She almost screamed and yanked her blanket up over her chest.

"Your Majesty. Are you alright?" Steiner knocked on the door and was about to come in.

"I can't let him see me like this." She whispered. "I'm fine, Steiner, I just don't feel well"

The brunette sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door, just as Steiner walked into the bedroom. She sat in the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around her and there was a knock at the door.

_Steiner, why can you never leave me be?_

"I just feel a little under the weather. I'll be out soon"

Of course, she wasn't ill. She was just completely naked and Steiner wasn't that dumb. He'd know and would probably try to kill Zidane.

"What am I gonna-" She stopped as something stirred in her stomach. A pressure could be felt crawling up her body to her throat until...she fell to her knees and was sick.

"Your Majesty, are you-" Steiner pushed open the door and saw the queens unconcious figure lying on the floor.

The way that the blanket lay covering her had made it obvious. But Steiner took no notice. His Queen was in trouble and he was not going to stand there and be angry at what she had done. He was going to help her.

Zidanes POV

I woke up on the couch at the hideout. Looking at the clock I wondered why I was up at 6:05am. Too early for me. I usually wake up at 9:00am. But never at six.

_Something's wrong._

Despite the time, I went to the bathroom, had a shower, got changed and got out of there at 6:30. When I went back into the living room, I heard a knock at the door.

_It's a good thing I'm awake._

I opened the door to a guard from the castle.

"I'm terribly sorry to be at your door at this time, but I am afraid that you are wanted at the castle"

"By who?"

"Captain Steiner. He said that it's urgent"

_Urgent? Yeah right_ I thought. Steiner always over exaggurates things.

"Go back and tell him to come get me at a more convenient time." I was about to shut the door when the guards foot blocked it.

"He said you'd say that and told me to tell you that if you'd rather stay here and sleep rather than help Her Majesty, then yes you can stay"

"What do you mean, Dagger needs help!?" I gripped his shoulders demanding an answer.

_Oh gods, he knows! He's hurt her!_

"Her Majesty was very ill when she awoke this morning, but I don't know all the details. The only thing I can do is escort you-"

But he didn't finish. I was already running to the aircab.

Normal POV

Dagger lay, sleeping soundly, in her bed when Zidane arrived. The blankets were swept over her to keep her warm and Doctor Tot and Steiner, were stood by her.

"Is she ok? What happened?" The genome ran to her side and held her hand softly.

Steiner stepped forward. "I heard her scream this morning. She said that she was feeling ill and when I came in here, she was in the bathroom. I waited for a minute or two but when she didn't come out I went in. I found her unconcious and she had just been sick."

"Is she gonna be ok, Doc?"

Tot was checking her pulse and heart rate. Then he removed his stethoscope and sighed.

"She'll be fine. Just a touch of morning sickness."

"Oh thank god"

Zidanes POV

The doc left me alone with Steiner who, as soon as Tot had left, pulled me over to the side so that no one could hear us speaking.

"What?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at me.

"Rusty, what's wrong?"

"I didn't tell Dr. Tot exactly how I found her."

"Really? Then, how did you find her?"

He walked back over to the bed. "Well, she had a blanket wrapped around her, but I could tell that she was missing this."

From under the bed, he lifted up the nightdress that she had been wearing when we...

"Oh god"

"Yes. You were here last night weren't you Zidane?"

The jig was up. I was about to die by the hand of my true loves bodyguard because I'm too much of a male organ-driven asshole to not sleep with someone when I know that they're married.

"Look, Steiner...It was an accident. We didn't mean to, just...please don't kill me"

I clamped shut my eyes, awaiting the blade that would probably be more interested in slicing off my manhood than taking my life.

To my immediate relief, his sword was sheathed.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?"

He looked blank. "I will not harm you, because I do not think so ill of you to believe that she did not want this. But I will warn you. Her Majesty is a married woman, and what's more, she is a queen. This must not happen again. Am I clear?"

I looked down at her, taking in her beauty, wondering if I could do what was asked of me. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I'm soo in love with her and she loves me...and I can never be with her, never touch her, never kiss those lips again.

Could I handle that?

_No way_!

"Crystal clear. It'll never happen again." I promised. But would it become an empty promise?

He gave me a trusting smile. "The King is on his way up here, but I needed to see you first."

I nodded and he went down the stairs and out the door.

_On his way_?

I really didn't want to be here with her when he got here, but I wanted her to wake up, just so I could talk to her.

"...Zidane_?" _

_Wow, that was fast_.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?"

"I've felt better."

She sat up and scooched closer to me.

_Gods! Look at that face. Look at that body. No! Stop it Zidane, look away! Dude, get your eyes off the cleavage. NOW!!!!_

"Look, Dagger," I sat down on the bed next to her.

_Oh yeah! **That** makes things easier!_

"About last night...that can't happen again. It was...really great, actually! But..." She nodded in agreement.

"It was...wrong. It can never happen again. Ever." She said, trying to sound stern...but it wasn't. Like she didn't mean it. Of course, I didn't either. Why should I give up the best thing that's ever happened to me so that he can stay king?

"Yeah. Wrong, completely wrong, and it won't ever happen ag...," She smiled at me and her chocolate eyes possessed me, cutting me off mid sentence. "...aw screw it!" In a moment of complete stupidity I grabbed her.

_What the hell are you doing? Do you **want** to die?_

Normal POV

Their kiss was lustlful and, quite obviously, careless for the consequences. His hands ran up and down her curves, feeling every inch of her, while the queens arms were wrapped around her lovers neck, holding him tightly. She pulled him down on top of her and guided his hands to the tie of her dressing gown.

_This **can't** happen again!_

They had lost the will to remember that what they were doing was wrong and that they had made a huge mistake the night before. They would have made another mistake if not for the sound of the bedroom door closing behind someone, and that someone was walking up the stairs.

They found the strength to pull apart and compose themselves when none other than Jared came up the stairs and found them.

Jared walked quickly to the bed and took Dagger's hand in his. "My dear, are you alright?"

Zidane's temper flared. "She's fine"

_But we'd be a lot better if you weren't here_.

He gave Zidane a glare but quickly turned his attention back to his wife. "When I heard what had happened, I feared the worst."

It was then, as he finished the sentence, that Dagger felt the cold stab of guilt and Zidane felt the cold stab of jealousy.

A/N: Chappy over. This was...er...fun to write. Especially since I'm getting a lot of this story done in little time, which is weird when I have my mock exams all next week. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chap, don't forget to review :-)

**Zidane: Wow. Good chapter Sora.**

**Sora: Hey, you're back.**

**Zidane: Yeah. BTW, I'm really sorry about chasing you with a knife.**

**Sora: Awww. I'm sorry for picking on you.**

**Dagger: And I'm sorry for hitting you over the head.**

**Sora: And?**

**Dagger: And of accusing you of taking advantage of me.**

**All: Group hug!!!!**

**Zidane: Taking advantage? That's rich.**

**Sora: What do you mean?**

**Zidane: You might not believe me, but our little queen is _very_ open to ideas. Like the time that we-**

**(gets hit over the head by a Tiger Racket)**

**Sora: Dagger, not again!**

**Dagger: Sorry...**


	8. You Never Learn

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N : Yay! New chapter! I was really happy with my last one. It got really good reviews, and I was so chuffties. This chapter is set a day after the last chapter. Dagger and Jared are going back to Alexandria and Zidane, naturally, invites himself back now that his and Dagger's friendship is 'rekindled', as a nice way of putting it.

**Zidane: That last chapter was sooooooo transparent.**

**Sora: What do you mean?**

**Dagger: He's right. One of your reviewers even pointed it out. **

**Sora: You mean that one about you being pr-ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Zidane: (childish tone) Ooooooo, lightbulb!**

**Sora: (leers at Zidane before throwing a brick and prepping another) Dagger? Any comments you'd like to make?**

**Dagger: (whimpers) Er...Zidane is a bimbo?**

**Sora: Good!**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 8

Zidanes POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blank asked again.

"For the thousandth time..."I replied calmly."...YES!!!!!!!!"

_No_.

"After what happened, I don't think you being near her is a good idea"

"And why not?" I asked even though I knew what he was going to say. "Why can't I go to Alexandria?"

He was about to speak when Lindblum guards walked past and, realizing that he couldn't talk, dragged me off into an alley so he could.

"We all know how you feel about her. You can't bear to be away from her and more importantly, you can't resist her. And now that you guys have...you know_...finally_ got together, at a very inoppurtune time might add, you won't be able to keep your hands off, especially since her husband is a bastard!"

I crossed my arms and looked away. "You're right. I can't keep away because I love her. Wrong or right, I always will. But I _can_ and _will_ 'keep my hands off', as you so nicely put it."

He didn't reply. He just stood there, shaking his head in disagreement.

"What now?"

"You know damn well, you can't stay away. Zidane, you're a guy and like all men you don't know how to keep it in your pants when a situation like this arises, even though the girl is married and a QUEEN! What in the name of Odin are you gonna do if you get found out? You'll get execution and, more horrible in your case, castration beforehand."

"You're forgetting one thing" I smiled in that cocky way that I have gained a fondness for since this whole thing started. "I am Zidane Tribal. The greatest thief in the world. No one can catch me"

"Yeah" He replied sarcastically. "But they sure as hell _know_ it's you!"

I was about to suffer another earful when the trumpets were blown. Her Majesty was departing Lindblum, and no matter what Blank said, I was going with her.

"Fine" He said. "I can't stop you, so do whatever the hell you like. Just be careful."

Smiling I gave him our signal, the Tantalus signal. He returned it and said:

"Just be glad that Ruby's heading back as well or else you wouldn't have a proper place to stay. Have fun, dude!"

I came out of the alley just in time to see Dagger say her goodbyes to the regent and Lady Hilda.

But where was Eiko?

Then there was a loud shout from the door of the airship.

"Come on Dagger, hurry up!"

_Oh crap. Please tell me she's not coming ba-_

"Hey Zidane! You coming to or not?"

I waved at the kid summoner who was bouncing up and down with excitement, with a very uncomfortable looking Vivi stood next to her. I ran up to the Red Rose and was about to get on when Steiner stopped me.

He gave me a stern look. I could tell that he was trying to assess my intentions, but the man has travelled with me for too long. He has become too trusting of me.

"Welcome aboard, Zidane"

I nodded and stepped past him ending up alongside Vivi and Ruby, whilst Eiko was waving her parents goodbye.

Then Dagger stepped onto the ship and finally Jared.

Jared immediately went to the conference room on the ship to talk to the staff. I was so relieved. I hated being around him, because I knew I'd end up killing him. Dagger was supposed to go with him but because of what had happened the previous day, it was advised that she rested in her cabin. I caught in a few seconds with her before she went to her room.

"Are you feeling better?"

She smiled and nodded. "Much better, thank you, but..." She stopped and her expression was suddenly filled with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Stupid question.

"I'm just...very tired. I think I should lie down for a while."

"Ok,"

Steiner escorted her to her cabin when a guard escorted us to ours. Vivi and Eiko slept in the same room, and Ruby and myself shared a room as well.

"So Zidane..." She drifted.

"What?" I asked, unpacking my things for the night.

She smiled, the kind of smile someone has when they have just discovered something wonderful, but can't tell anyone else.

"Are you sure you should be going back to Alexandria in your situation?"

"What sit-?" She crossed her arms. "You mean you-?"

"Know about you and Dagger?" She smiled. "Yes"

I looked up at the ceiling. "Blank, I'm gonna kill you"

"Blank knows?"

"What do you mean 'Blank knows?'. He's the one who told you"

"Oh no he didn't. I figured it out myself."

"Great"

When everyone was sleeping that night, I was tossing and turning on my mattress, unable to fall asleep because of what Ruby had said.

How had she figured it out? Was it that transparent, that easy to figure out, just by looking at us?

I wasn't going to get to sleep that night, and I knew it so I got up and explored the ship. I barely made it to the end of the corrider when I heard a noise. Crying?

It was coming from Dagger's room, that much I could tell, and she _wasn't_ sharing a room.

Fearing the worst, I went to her door. Steiner wasn't there guarding the door as he was supposed to. Where was everyone?

The crying continued as I approached the door. Truthfully, my hand was trembling as I reached for the handle and pushed the door open gently.

Nothing. There was nothing wrong, no intruder, no danger whatsoever. Just Dagger's figure under the silk sheets. She was still crying though.

You know me. I hate leaving her alone but I really cannot bear to hear her cry like that. She doesn't deserve any pain, emotional or physical. I wanted to make her stop, to make her feel better so I lay down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her.

Her whimpers stopped immediately. Her brown eyes flickered open and looked into mine.

"Better?"

She smiled, her eyes still wet with tears, their trails still streaked along her cheeks. I leant down and claimed her lips with my own, unable to hold back my emotions, stronger than Trance.

And again, we became one.

**Zidane: I really love this fic. Good job Sora!**

**Dagger: You're just saying that because we've slept together about 4 times in the space of two days.**

**Zidane: And there's more to come!**

**Sora: Hahahahahaha! Nice wording, Zidane!**

**Zidane: What are you-? Oooooooooh, hahaha oh yeah!**

**Sora: (childish tone) Ooooooo, lightbulb!**

**Sora: Hahahahahah--unph.**

**(gets knocked out by a brick)**

**Dagger: Why did you do that?**

**Zidane: (seductive smirk) **

**Dagger: (reluctant sigh) Ok, let's go. Readers, don't forget to review.**

**Zidane: Yessss!**


	9. Confiding In Ruby

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

A/N: I'm on holiday so I thought I'd do another chapter! Wow, I'm on a roll. Anyways, at the end of the last chapter Zidane, being the organ-driven guy he is, couldn't keep his hands off...again. The worst part is, it was on the Red Rose, with her husband just a few rooms away!

**Sora: What the hell were you thinking, Zidane?**

**Zidane: Hey, I don't write this stuff, you do, ok?**

**Sora: Still, we still both agree that you're just a horny scumbag right?**

**Zidane: That's right...wait what?**

**Sora: I just hope you got out of there before anything bad happened like..er...YOU GOT CAUGHT!**

**Zidane: Well, that's up to you, isn't it?**

**Sora: Oh boy, you are going DOWN!!**

**Zidane: Oh really?**

**Sora:...Aaaah! I can't do it! Must. Keep. Writing. Fanfic. For. Good. Reviews.**

**Zidane: That's what I thought.**

**Sora: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 9

Zidanes POV

I woke up while it was still dark but, being a genome, my eyes adjusted quickly.

_Where the hell am I?_

For a few seconds, I didn't care. The bed was reaally comfy, and I was in no position to complain. A big grin spread across my face. For some reason, I felt great, like I was in heaven.

I closed my eyes again and turned over. In the silence, I could hear quiet breathing, a peaceful sleeper dreaming sweet dreams.

_Sounds like Ruby's having a good dream._

Then I felt something move on my bed.

_What the hell?_

I opened my eyes again, praying that I hadn't gone sleepwalking and crawled into bed with one of the guards, _especially_ Steiner. But, to my relief _and_ horror, it wasn't a guard.

_Oh shit!!!_

"Dagger?!" I managed to keep a whisper despite my situation. She stirred and when I thought she would wake, her breathing settled and she went back to her dreams

_Oh shit, I've done it again!!!! _

Ruby's POV

God, I _hate_ waking up in the middle of the night. Doesn't anyone understand? I _need_ my sleep. Especially in my condition.

Unfortunately, no one knows that I'm pregnant, and they're, therefore, not capable to look after me. But I can't tell anyone yet. It's too early to start telling people. What if something bad happened to the baby?

But I should tell Blank, right?

So, I'm lying in bed in my cabin, trying to sleep and there's a crash. It wasn't _very_ loud, but loud enough to wake me. And with me being a girl who's been living with 7 guy's since I was 5, I immediately knew that it was Zidane, and I knew that he'd just made a big mistake. When he's trying to sneak, he only makes alot of noise when he's scared of something and I think I know what it is.

"So, did Rusty catch you with her or what?"

"Huh?!" He flicked the lightswitch and then checked himself over, probably checking that he hadn't left anything behind in the royal chambers.

"Another good night with Dagger, huh?"

"Oh good, everything's here"

"Except your dignity...and your pants" I said, pointing at him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, looking down to find that I was kidding.

"Haha, made you look"I giggled at his expression.

I know I shouldn't be picking on him at a time like this, but it's so much fun.

"I swear to the gods Ruby, you will pay," He growled, shaking a fist at me.

It just came out. I didn't mean to say it. I was just thinking and I suddenly realized that I was speaking aloud.

"Try to resist for the next nine months, please...I mean..."

"Nine months. You mean you're..." He stared at me in shock for a couple of seconds, then smiled. "Oh wow!"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm...er...pregnant" I smiled with little enthusiasm but seeing the grin on his face made me laugh.

"Ruby, you're gonna be a mom!"

"...I'm gonna be a mom, I'm gonna be a mom!" I almost screamed with excitement and jumped up and down, surprised at myself.

"So..er...who's the father!" He laughed.

Zidanes POV

"Hahahaha-OW!" I yelled as Ruby's hand collided, rather forcefully, with my face. "What the hell was that for?!"

She glared at me, her eyes practically crimson with fury.

"Who do you think is the father, ya jackass!"

"Blank?"

"Okay forget it, just tell me what happened," She went back to her bed and lay back, trying to calm herself for the explanation that I was gonna give. It's me for gods sake, she couldn't have a lot of faith in me.

"I couldn't sleep, I got up and went for a walk," I started, parking my dumb ass on the bed. "I went to her room and there was no one there..."

"And?"

"Long story short, we...er...did it." I shrugged as she gave me a stern, very disapproving look. "Oh come on Ruby, she...she was crying for gods sake!"

"Oh yeah, and you thought that the only thing that would stop her cryin' was some lovin', when her husband is jus' a couple o' doors down, huh?"

I wasn't gonna answer that.

"You are really somethin'" She sighed and shrugged. Well, I hope you were smart enough to remember protection. As far as Jared's concerned, she's still a virgin and...Zidane?"

Ruby's POV

"You forgot protection didn't you?"

"Er...maybe" I glared at him again.

"Oh boy, you're such an idiot" Why do men have to be ruled by the content o' their pants and never their brain, huh?

Then again, I don't believe Zidane is capable of seducin' Dagger. He couldn't two years ago.

"But I'm not gonna put all the blame on ya"

"Why not?"

"Cause she's responsible to" I said, trying to make him feel a little less responsible. "She should know better as well. You're both as stupid as each other...but...well, people act a little crazy when they're in love. I think you guys are meant to be together, but you're jus'...goin' bout it the wrong way."

"Thanks Ruby."

We sat in silence for a while. Neither of us could sleep. After our conversation, neither of us knew what to say next. I finally broke the silence when something just randomly popped into my head.

"By the way, where were you at six in the morning the other day?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you couldn't have been with Dagger cos' Blank said you got home at like, four, so where were ya?"

"The other day...oh yeah, I was at the castle. Something happened to Dagger and Steiner wanted me up there."

"What happened, was she ok?"

"It was nothing really. Tot said she just had a touch of morning sickness, but she was fine later."

"Oh good. At least it wasn't seri-wait a minute, morning sickness?"

"Yeah, nothing serious." He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, having found the way to get some shut-eye

_But, wasn't that day the morning after they first...no Ruby, don't be stupid. It doesn't happen that early. She was probably just ill, there's no way that she could be...right?_

A/N: There, was that too obvious? If I get reviews saying: 'I don't get it', I'm gonna take it as a joke...or that someone has no imagination since it's the theme of this entire chapter, ok?

**Zidane: Sora, people figured it out about...er...TWO CHAPTERS AGO!!!!**

**Sora: It's just a precaution, dumbass!**

**Zidane: Yeah right! **

**Sora: Something really bad is gonna happen to you boy, I swear to god! You forget that I still have many chapters to write. I could bring you down with one sentence.**

**Zidane:...aw crap.**


	10. NEW YEARS SPECIAL

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

Unfortunately, I don't own some puns used in this sketch. The ones that I KNOW aren't mine are credited to Catherine Tate, a couple of cosplay group skits I saw on youtube and Soul Reaver's Kain.

A/N : THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!!! I just came up with some 'little voices in my head stuff' and I need a tiny break from BTR while I come up with some less repetitive storyline twists. This is just a little comedic thing, hopefully humorous, so enjoy and consider this a New Year Special.

Oh and if anyone's interested, I found a FF9 cosplay group on YouTube. The appeal : Finally, a frickin ZD kiss! It's so cute!!!1

If anyone's interested, check it out. Just type in:

Final Fantasy IX Group Cosplay and it's the top result. I DO NOT OWN THIS VID, NOR AM I A MEMBER OF THE COSPLAY GROUP!!!

**Sora: Ok people, Bad Blood is on hold for a while. Actually, it could be a little longer since this is my baby and I'm already planning a sequel. I...er...did I just say that out loud?**

**Zidane: Yes**

**Sora: Oh shit! Oh well, some people knew already, they just don't know what I'm planning for it, story wise.**

**Zidane: Like you have ANY ideas that don't involve me with an overactive libido as one of you darling reviewers called it. Thank you maniacm!**

**Dagger: Oh leave them alone, jerk!**

**Zidane: How about no?!**

**Freya: Guys, calm down.**

**Dagger: This is none of your business, rat fink!**

**Freya: Well at least my Trance doesn't make me look like a hooker.**

**Dagger: A hooker?! What about Eiko!**

**Amarant: Easy. She's a skank.**

**Eiko: Hey you big, dumb jerk! Zidane, Amarant's picking on me!**

**Zidane: Shut up, you annoying little brat!**

**Quina: Zidane! That no way to treat Eiko.**

**Zidane: Quina, learn English, lose lot's of weight and stop being so god damn gender confused, and then maybe, I'll consider giving a crap what you think!**

**Quina: I no fat! I cook you good!**

**Dagger: Back off my boyfriend Qu, unless you want a knuckle sandwich!**

**Steiner: You stupid monkey! This is all your fault!**

**Zidane: Get bent, Rusty!**

**(cue a series of unfortunate bitchslapping, with me and Vivi looking on)**

**Vivi: Oh screw you guys, I'm outta here!**

**Sora: No Vivi! We need you, come back!!!!!!**

**2 Hours Later**

**Sora: Guys, for Gaia's sake, cool off!**

** (ignored)**

**Sora: Hello? Guys?**

**Zidane: Take that you stupid blob!**

**Steiner: En garde, monkey peasant!**

**Eiko: OWWWWWW, YOU'RE BREAKING MY WINGS!!!!!!!**

**Dagger: Stupid genome! Take that!**

**Zidane: FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PIMPSLAP, BITCH!**

**Dagger: BITE ME ALIEN BOI!**

**Sora: Oh forget it, I'm going grabbing a beer. WTF is wrong with VG characters! Where the hell's Cloud when you need him? Him and Tifa'd break this up easy peasy. **

**Cloud: Cosplay convention.**

**Tifa: We're going as Tidus and Yuna!**

**Sora:...sigh**

**Kuja: Today's really not a good day for you, is it?**

**Sora: WTF?!**

**Kuja: Yes, yes, I'm alive.**

**Sora: Who the hell brought you back to life?! **

** (you cannot defeat the one winged angel!! Muahahahahahahaha!!!)**

**Sora: Sephiroth? Go back to you're own game, momma's boy!**

**Kuja: Does it really matter who brought me back? I'm here now!**

**Sora: Oooooh no. There's no way I'm letting some alien, evil, feathery, gender confusing...er...purple dude ruin my story set! Now get lost before I set the Ark on your pansy ass!**

**Kuja: Make me!**

**Sora: Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Kuja: Ultima **

** (clicks fingers)**

**Sora: Aw crap!**

**Kuja: Muahahahahaha! Vae victus!**

**Vivi: Hey Sora, I'm sooooo sorry for walkin--Kuja...you're supposed to be dead!**

**Kuja: Awwww, looks like the mascot has lost his friends.**

**Vivi: What?**

**Kuja: Or have you finally come to your senses and decided to work for me?**

**Vivi: Work for you? One pervert ape is enough for me thank you very much.**

**Zidane: Pervert ape?**

**Dagger: H****ahahahahahahahahaha**

**Freya: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Eiko: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Steiner: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Amarant: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Quina: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Kuja: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Sora: Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Zidane: What the hell just happened?**

**Dagger: Oh who cares, it was just the release I needed!**

**Zidane: Come on guys, let's go for a burger.**

**Eiko: With ketchup!**

**Vivi: I wanna Big Mac...**

** (everyone walks off leaving Kuja alone)**

**Kuja:...what a bunch of freaks!**

**Sora: Oh, I almost forgot!**

**Kuja: What?**

**Sora: Ultima**

** (clicks fingers)**

**Kuja: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Helpless

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

PLEASE READ A/N!!

A/N: BTR IS BACK!!!!! WOOOO!!!!! Anyways, I was having a couple of problems writing something new. It came to me in a dream, so up until the end of the fic, I am all set! As for this chapter. Dagger struggles to cope knowing that the only thing that takes her worries away, is the one thing that she knows she can't keep doing.

...Honestly though, how many of you would give up Zidane? Seriously, answer me that in reviews!

**Sora: I know that last chapter was a little crazy but luckily, it got a few laughs. Unfortunately, I'm on my own since the guys are still sleeping off their fight. Typical, huh? So today, I'm lucky to be joined by another of my favourite Final Fantasy couples. Welcome to 'xPhoenixWingsx Imagination' Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart.**

**Tifa: Hey Sora. Thanks for including us in that last chapter.**

**Cloud: Although I wasn't happy with the circumstances. Honestly Sora!**

**Sora: What?**

**Cloud: A cosplay convention?**

**Sora: So?**

**Cloud: Well, I don't mind cosplay conventions, but...**

**Sora: What? Spit it out!**

**Cloud: Tidus cosplay? Do I honestly look like that much of a pushover?**

**Tifa: Well, I kick your ass enough**

**Cloud: Not helping, Tifa!**

**Tifa: Guys, we're not here to fight. We're here to oversee this chapter.**

**Cloud: You're right. Let's get on with it!**

**Sora: Yeah. I've kept you guys waiting long enough!**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 10

Daggers POV

Everything's changed.

For the best? A little.

For the worst? Definitely.

I know my actions over these last few weeks have been...out of character. Some may even say my judgment is clouded.

I don't know what to do. As hard as I try to stop myself from being with him...I can't. Every time we speak, I tell myself to break it off. I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially Zidane. But his hold over me is too great, and I don't want to break free.

We have met frequently since this started. I try not to, I try to speak but...no. I find I can't bear to not feel his touch on my bare skin, his lips kissing away my fears...but not my guilt.

I have never felt so weak. Not even two years ago, when everyone was three steps ahead of me, and all my actions, however thoughtful and sacrificial, just led to more pain. I couldn't help anyone, and now my actions will not only hurt Jared, a kind and gentle husband, but will jeopardize Zidane's safety. There's bound to be someone in the Council who will accuse him of treacherous acts against the royalty, against me. The council is built of such snakes.

Recently, there has been talk of an heir. I must produce an heir to continue Alexandria's prosperity and peaceful days. What can I do? I can't tell Zidane, I can't bear to see pain and I'll be left knowing that all I do is cause pain.

I have been left with a choice, a choice I have been given time after time:

Zidane or my kingdom.

I'm so lost. I don't have the strength to shy away from his touch, the feelings that he embraces me with. His simplest smile, his softest kiss awaken within me a feeling of joy that I never knew I could feel. The way his arms embrace me, as we lie together in bliss, lift away my burdens. My fears and lies melt away as I melt into him. I can't throw that away. It's too strong now.

So then...what of my kingdom, an heir?

Could I lie with another man, knowing that I will never love him?

...No. Zidane is the only one I could ever...but what about my kingdom!?

I will not run away and disappoint everyone, but then Zidane will be hurt...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

So many choices, and I'm so confused and unable and helpless to begin with!!

It doesn't matter what I do, someone always gets hurt!!

I feel so alone...

I need him. He can make this go away, if only for a night.

Hmm. It's been eight weeks since that night in Lindblum.

Eight weeks since we became one.

Eight weeks since this wonderful, yet dangerous, affair started.

Eight weeks since my life truly began, or did it truly begin when I met him?

Eight weeks...

A/N: Chapter over. Poor Dagger. She isn't able to cope under all her guilt and stress. My heart bleeds for her...even though I'M writing this. Try not to kill me :' (

**Cloud: Wow Sora. That was pretty rough.**

**Tifa: Yeah (sniffle) It has a happy ending, right?**

**Sora: I'm sorry guys, but that's for me to know and for you great reviewers to ponder and hope.**


	12. Eight Weeks

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N: Everything will be revealed in this chappy...well, you should've figured it out already but, shrug, oh well. It's been eight weeks since Ziddy and Dagger started ::bumpbump:: tagging each other, to put it delicately XD, and what can happen after eight weeks? Hands up!

**Zidane: Sora, stop calling me Ziddy!!**

**Sora: Why?**

**Zidane: You know why. It's reserved for certain people.**

**Sora: Like who?**

**Zidane: For example...only sup3rloz3r can call me Ziddy.**

**Sora:...ooookay. Bet that makes her happy.**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 11

Dagger's POV

"What's wrong with me guys?" I managed to breath out before returning to the bucket to purge. "I feel so sick"

"Well...what have you eaten today?" Eiko looked away, trying not to look at the bucket.

"Nothing yet," I lifted my head and looked at my guardian and best friend. "And I don't think I'm ill, because it's been going on for weeks...it just wasn't this bad."

Beatrix came to the bed and sat down beside me, bowing her head in thought. "How long exactly, what could have caused it that long ago?"

"About eight weeks," I replied. "I haven't done anything any diff-"

It hit me like a firaga spell. It's been eight weeks since that night in Lindblum. It's happened again many times since. Was it Zidane who was making me sick?

Zidane is a genome, not of this world and I'm a human, Gaian. I'd never thought about it before but maybe that's the reason.

The question is...should I tell Beatrix and Eiko?

...Well, here goes.

Normal POV

The young queen looked at her bodyguard and fellow summoner. She trusted Beatrix more than anyone else in the castle, and Eiko was like a sister to her, and she was about to share with them, her greatest secret.

"Beatrix, Eiko, I think I know why I might be sick"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"What is it, Dagger?"

"Eight weeks ago...was when I went to Lindblum...for the festival. Zidane was there to compete and we met up. Remember Eiko?"

"Oh yeah. You sure looked angry."

Dagger took a breath, not wanting to look either of them, Beatrix especially, in the eye.

"I wanted to be angry with him for leaving but I couldn't. When he came to apologize, in the middle of the night might I add, I tried to be mad at him...but then I realized...I love him...and that night was the night that we..."

Eiko's face was a picture but Beatrix...

Beatrix remained, to Dagger's surprise, calm and collected. She didn't even look shocked.

"...I know" She whispered.

It was Dagger's turn to be shocked. Not Beatrix. "How in the name of Ramuh do you know!" She exclaimed, but through gritted teeth.

She got up quickly and locked the door, making sure that no one was listening.

"Steiner told me."

Dagger's mouth dropped open, Eiko's to. Beatrix smiled.

"Hey" She said "I have no secrets from my husband and he has no secrets from me."

"How does Steiner know!?"

"That day, when you were sick, he told me that he noticed that your nightgown was missing, and when he showed Zidane..."

"What?"

"Zidane practically wet himself. He thought Steiner was going to kill him, or worse...castrate him, haha!"

Eiko giggled because she knew what the wor meant, but Dagger wasn't laughing. She just felt sick and once again grabbed the bucket, Beatrix holding back her hair.

"I'm going to assume that it has been going on since, right?" Beatrix asked sternly. She was obviously disappointed, that much Dagger could tell, but she was understanding, to Dagger's relief.

"Yes, which is my reason for being so sick. I mean, he's a genome and I'm human. Maybe the union of Terran's and Gaian's is considered...unnatural?"

"I don't think that's it, sweetie" Beatrix shook her head. "It's something else, I think."

"What could it be?" Dagger racked her brain but couldn't even concieve of what Beatrix was about to tell her.

"Ok, it's been eight weeks since the first time. Did he use protection?"

"It was a spontaneous thing, neither of us knew it was going to happen"

"So, that would be a no?"

"No, he didn't" It was finally piecing together like a jigsaw. " And, it's not like I took a pill."

"Hey," Eiko said. "You're 18 and a Queen who refuses to sleep in the same bed as her husband. We don't expect you to carry the pill. At least, I wouldn't"

"Thanks, Eiko,"

Beatrix put her hand on her Queen's shoulder, ready to comfort her.

"Dagger?" She spoke softly, using the Queen's chosen name. "...I think you're pregnant."

Zidane's POV

"Hey Ruby, throw us another beer!"

"Another?" She yelled as she pushed a bottle across the bar into my hand. "Boy, don't you dare think you ain't payin' for this!"

I looked in my pockets for Gil.

_Aw crap! I'm all out_.

"Maybe later, ok Ruby?"

Vivi, who was sat next to me, sipping a Coke, giggled.

"Sure," She replied, with no enthusiasm of course. "By the way, when's Blank gettin' here?"

"In a couple of days," I paused to drink. "Why, are you gonna tell him about your...uh, you know...condition?"

"I think it's 'bout time, don't you?"

"Ooooooooooooh yeah!" I laughed.

So, Ruby's about...what, 4 months pregnant. She wanted to know if she's showing, so I told her she looked beautiful and glowing and no, I couldn't see any baby bump.

::whisperwhisper:: She's gotten chubby around the face and the uterus, but I didn't want to upset her by calling her fat, you know? Don't tell her, hehehe::whisperwhisper::

As for me...well, it's been...interesting. It's been eight weeks since that night, and since then I've been unable to keep my promise to Steiner. Me and Dagger have been seeing a lot of each other, growing closer each time.

I'm really happy. I have been for a long time.

**Zidane: Oh god, not more fluff, please!!**

**Sora: Shut up or I'll do Yaoi!!**

**Zidane::gulp::**

She's the best thing that ever happened to me, however much I tried to deny it. I finally realized how far I'd fallen for her when we got back to Alexandria, after Brahne died. If I went back in time and told myself this would be happening, that I'd be with her, I would probably have kicked the crap outta me.

But, I also feel like something's wrong. After all, these kind of secrets have a knack of getting out, and Dagger's not been feeling too good recently.

Luckily, I have Ruby and Vivi to talk to.

(Yes, Vivi knows to...I know what you're thinking but no, I didn't tell him...It's called eavesdropping.)

The bar, I mean, Ruby's theatre was closing up when Ruby and Vivi started talking to me about it.

"So, how are things with Dagger?"

"Fine, except..."

"What?" Ruby said, wiping a glass.

"She's been pretty ill lately. Whenever she spends the night, I wake up in the morning alone. And everytime I get up to find her, she's in the bathroom, throwing up."

"Ouch," She said, grimacing. "I went through the same thing."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What was wrong with you?"

"The same thing that's up with me now."

I was confused and my expression made it clear. "What are you talking about?"

"Zidane...I think there's somethin' you should know, a kinda theory I have."

"Oh yeah?"

She wouldn't say anything at first. I think it was because Vivi was there, but I told her it was ok. He could stay.

"Look," She said, pulling up a stool. "I've been listening to you talk about this for, what, eight weeks now. And it's a story I'm kinda familiar with. Ya see, a couple o' months ago, when me and Blank were sleeping together, I got sick to, about eight weeks later. I was throwin' up all the time, I got real cranky and I felt so bad all the time. I had my suspicions of what it could be and then, after investigations, I found out..."

"What?" I think I knew in the back of my mind what she was going to say to me, but I still couldn't prepare myself.

"That's how I found out I was gonna have a baby." She just looked at my stunned face with a soft gaze. "Zidane...she might be pregnant."

Meanwhile:

Dagger's POV

"B..b..but I can't be..." I stuttered, tears forming, unable to take it. Eiko and Beatrix sat beside me with their arms around my shoulders. "I mean...it's not for certain, is it?"

Eiko shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Beatrix stood up and went to the door. "I'll be back soon, Your Majesty."

I nodded, the tears now falling, cold and wet, down my cheeks.

"But, if I am...what about Jared?" I started to panic. "I'm supposed to be a virgin! If he saw me with a baby bump, what's he going to think!?"

"Dagger, calm down. I have a plan" Eiko smiled in that cute, girly way. You'd never guess that she was such a loudmouth.

"Really!? What!?" I said.

"All we have to do is get some divorce papers, tell Jared to go eff himself and then you can go marry Zidane!"

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. The look on my face said it all.

"Or you could do the WRONG thing, sleep with Jared and pretend the baby's his" She said, sarcastically of course.

"I can't do either of those thing!"

"Why not!?" Eiko stood before me, trying to look scary.

"Well...I..I just-" I was cut off as Beatrix came back into the room, carrying a market bag filled with a number of boxes.

"...Pregnancy tests?" I whispered through gritted teeth.

She tipped the bag onto the floor and out came all the boxes. "Pregnancy tests."

She began to hand me the boxes, one by one, and pushed me towards my bathroom.

"Are you nuts!?" I tried to resist. "People know who you are, what are they gonna think when they see you buying this stuff!?"

"Nothing, I just said they were for me."

_Yeah, like that was gonna make me feel better._

"Ok, let's get going."

And so I sat there in my bathroom with a large bottle of water and 50 pregnancy tests. And guess what.

The first 10 were positive.

Beatrix looked at them all, and told me they can't all be positive.

"Something's gotta be wrong." She said.

"Well, then you try one" Eiko and I demanded and she pulled another out of its box.

When we looked at it, our mouths dropped open.

"No, this can't be right!" She said. "WTF is this!!"

I tapped her on the shoulder and picked up one, of many, of the used pregnancy tests.

"I think you picked up one of mine, _this_ one's yours."

She took the only 'negative' out of my hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the gods," She put her arm across my shoulder. "That scared me, that really scared me."

She breathed another sigh of relief, something that I wouldn't be able to do, for as the last test was used, it had been determined:

I was pregnant.

**Sora: Chappie over and, oh good god, it got good, didn't it?**

**Zidane: Aw crap. Fatherhood.**

**Sora: Don't worry Zidane. Blank'll hit it before you, XD!**

**Zidane: Haha, yeah, that made me feel better, XD!**

**Dagger: Aw crap.**

**Sora: What's wrong sweetie?**

**Dagger: Birth.**

**Zidane: OO Sweetie, you in trouble.**

**Dagger: Reviewers...HELP ME!!!!**


	13. Do You Still Love Me?

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Back again, huh? ...YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated but, like most people, I have been going through a lot of stress about coursework and college applications and WAH, WAH, WAH!!! Luckily, it's my week off next week and I absolutely promise to finish Breaking The Rules and write a bit more for Bad Blood, whilst I plan (drum roll please)...Breaking The Rules: The Sequel, YAY!! Of course I'm not gonna call it that but...you know.

I PROMISE!!!

**Sora: I'm not going to say much about this chapter because...well, I just don't want to ruin it for you. All I will say is: PLEASE BE SHOCKED!! Even though it's such a cliche when things like this happen, you just know what's coming. **

**::whisperwhisper:: Let's just say Dagger, Beatrix and Eiko got a little careless after the last chapter ::whisperwhisper::**

**Sora: But I'll shut up now because even Zidane doesn't know, and he oversees these things.**

**Zidane: And she isn't going to tell me anytime soon, grrrrr...**

**Dagger: Or me.**

**Sora::evil giggle:: OK, on with the show...**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 12

Zidanes POV

Nothing but the rain pounding against the window. I sit on Ruby's stage, alone.

'She should be here by now...'

I worry for the next five minutes, wondering where she is, if she's ok...

'...She said that we need to talk, I don't have to guess what it's about. If Ruby's right, it'll be about...our baby.'

Then I hear a soft thud against the painted door.

'Please be her...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the door and, as my fingers trembled, pulled it open.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my angel stood in the doorway. And although she was soaking wet, her eyes wet and red with fallen tears...she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Get in here before you freeze" I grabbed a clean towel from the bar and wrapped it across her shoulders, pulling her through the door.

As I closed the door, I heard her stifle a sob.

"I...I'm sorry I'm late. The meeting ran late."

"Very late. What were those uptight assholes moaning about this time?" I tried to shake off the feeling of sadness that I felt around me. She didn't look too happy either.

"I have to tell you something," I nodded. I knew what was coming. "As you know, there's been a large amount of pressure being forced on me, by the council, to..."

She paused, and breathed out, choking a little, like she was about to cry.

"...to produce an heir...to the throne, so that Alexandria will continue to prosper when...my time comes."

I could feel a look of anger, forming on my face. "So that's what the meeting was about?"

She nodded, turning away from me.

"But...there's something else. And it's going to be really hard for me to say so...I just going to say it," She turned to look over her shoulder, still avoiding my gaze.

_Here it comes..._

"Zidane...I'm pregnant"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Jared Anabedd. A true noble, selfless and caring for others, especially his darling wife.

As he strode through the golden corridors of his castle, he thought about the past months.

He recalled the day when Zidane came back after two years of presumed death. Of course, he knew about him, knew that he'd saved Gaia, saved Dagger countless times, a selfless human being...no, not a human being, a Terran, an alien to him.

'Disgusting creature' He thought, his mind settling on Zidane and Dagger's relationship.

When he first saw Zidane, he didn't feel threatened by him. But as soon as they embraced, holding each other too tight to be 'just friends', he felt a stab inside him.

Jealousy.

As awful thoughts entered his mind, he looked to his left, realizing that he was just outside her room.

"She must be sleeping" He whispered to himself, pushing the door open. But when she looked in, looking past the voile that hung from the top, he saw that the bed was empty.

'Where is she?'

Jared stepped into the room and wandered. He stood in the centre of the room for a few moments before turning to the door. As he pulled the door open, he caught a strip of colour in the corner of his eye. Colour that didn't match.

He soon found what was misplaced in the room. His eyes widened as he looked at it, and the thing hidden inside. Something snapped.

_Big mistake..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeling from the revelation that he was going to be a father, Zidane bowed his head in thought. For a second he could have sworn that Dagger was crying, although she would not turn to look at him.

"I don't expect anything from you if I decide to keep the baby, I just...needed to know what you thought." She held back her tears. "I know you probably don't want anything to do with this, but I just need to-"

Dagger was cut short when strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. A head buried itself in her shoulder and cool lips kissed her neck softly.

"What gave you that idea?" He chuckled softly. The young queen lifted her hands and held his, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

It was obvious that his was an answer she didn't expect. But what she heard made her happier than ever. It was then she knew for certain that he would never leave her...ever.

"Come on," He whispered, holding her hand and guiding her to his bedroom. "Let's get you warmed up.

When they got to his room, she lay on the bed. Zidane pulled the covers over her shoulders, and jumped onto the bed behind her. As sleep took him and his princess, he pulled himself close to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. But before he could let himself fall into dreams he had one more thing to do.

With his final moment of conciousness he let his arm drape protectively over Dagger's stomach, protecting his unborn child.

For the first time in eight weeks...Dagger smiled.

A/N: Don't you just love a bit of fluff? I loved writing this chappy, because I thought the last bit was sooooooo cute!

**Sora: Read, review, you know the drill.**

**Dagger: That was soooooo cute!**

**Zidane: Yeah, except the part where Jared was thinking evil thoughts. Wonder what he found in your room**

**Sora:...You're kidding right?**

**Zidane: What?**

**Dagger: Don't be so stupid, Zidane.**

**Zidane: Why am I stupid? I really am wondering what Jared found. Why is that so wrong?**

**Sora:Errrrrr, lemme think, errrr...BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS DUMBASS!!!**

**Zidane: Is it?**

**Sora: Ok, we'll let the reviewers be the judge. Did you think it was obvious, or can you not guess either?**


	14. Everyone Has A Darker Side

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N: Yay, I'm back again. Sorry, I lied. I was meant to finish this, but unfortunately, I was stuck. Anyways, this chapter is one of two that will delay the big 'Jared/Zidane ass whooping' as I'm calling it. Please don't hurt me.

**Sora: This chapter has got a tiny, little bit of fluff, mainly because I 'm listening to Aerith's Theme, both the Piano Collections version and Orchestral version. It's so depressing, but I love it.**

**Zidane: Ick**

**Dagger: Yay!**

**Sora: I wouldn't 'Yay' just yet. It's also got a little...**

**Z&D: What?**

**Sora: Let's just say, it' based on a scene from Moulin Rouge.**

**Zidane:...Stop writing NOW! ANYTHING but Moulin Rouge! PLEASE!!**

**Sora: Forgive me FF9 fans for what I'm about to do.**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 13

Normal POV

Moonlight poured it's beautiful rays onto Alexandria Castle, as nobles and royalty danced inside.

King Jared moved across the floor with his beautiful sister, Alyrya. As his subjects moved around him, he couldn't help feeling that something was missing...or someone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger's POV

I should be at the party, but I'd rather be here, in his arms.

Standing in a dark corner of the castle, being showered with kisses, unseen by disapproving eyes is how I am, and how I want to be.

Zidane's hands wrap around my waist and rest on my growing stomach. I can feel the weight already. My baby, _our_ baby, growing inside me.

I'm almost 3 months pregnant, and despite what Ruby tells me, I know I'm showing. She's bigger than me though. That much I can tell.

Zidane just tells me I'm glowing, like an angel. Secretly, I hope not. I don't want to give away anything, not until this is all sorted out. I've been thinking about it...about what I'm going to do about Jared. I know now that our relationship will never work. I must end it so that I can be with my true love. I'm hosting a party now, then I'm having dinner with Jared. Tonight is the night and I'm going to tell him what's been going on.

**All reviewers of BTR: FINALLY!!**

I just pray that he'll understand. I know that it will hurt him no matter how I say it. I can't spare him the heartbreak, although I wish he wouldn't suffer from my decision. Unfortunately, it won't happen the way I want it to.

Normal POV

"Everyone's waiting for me," The young Queen giggled under the genomes kisses as she tried to pull away. "Zidane-I have to-I have to-go, lemme go scumbag!"

She pushed away from his embrace, but he pulled her close and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you,"

She smiled and pressed her hand to his cheek. "I love you to," She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I promise we'll be together soon."

The couple smiled at each other and said goodbye with a quick, loving kiss.

Dagger made her way gracefully to the ballroom. But before Beatrix could open the doors, the queen stopped dead and tears threatened.

_I'm just not ready to do this...but...I have to. I can't do this anymore._

Beatrix went to her side and hugged her, like a daughter.

"Princess...everything will be okay," she placed her hands on the young girls shoulders and sighed. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

_I'll never be ready._

She sighed and nodded. Her composed herself quickly and picked up her dress. "Ok, let's just get this part over and done with."

When the doors finally opened, and the guests danced on, the queens tears had dried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane's POV

Just getting out of the rain, I kicked open the doors to Ruby's theatre.

"Ruby?" I called out for my friend. "You here?"

From backstage, I heard the familiar voice. "Yeah, I'm just gettin changed!"

I parked my butt on the bar stool, waiting. For about 5 minutes I sat there tapping my fingers against the bar, counting the seconds in my head.

"Ruby!" I whined like a child. "Hurry up, I wanna drink!"

"WAIT TWO DAMN MINUTES, YA DUMB DRUNK!!"

Ok, that made me shut up. Little survival tip for anyone who wants to be in Tantalus:

**A/N: And who wouldn't?**

Never argue with Ruby. You'll ALWAYS lose. Period.

"Can't believe I have to sit here and wait for 3 hours," I muttered. As the song goes, I was 'waiting for tonight'. The night when me and Dagger would finally be together. No more cheating, no more lies. Just us, and our unborn child.

In the meantime, I'll be drinking, and chatting to Ruby about how much bigger her bump is. She's really excited/stressed/nervous. Blank'll be here any day now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

The royals sat at the long dinner table, the party finally finished. They had sat and eaten in complete silence for the better part of 30 minutes. When the silence was finally broken, it was broken by Jared.

"There's something different about you," He spoke and Dagger's heart stopped. "You've changed a lot in the past few months."

Dagger found her voice and coughed into her napkin. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure what it is, but you seem...happier than the last time I had a proper talk with you." His smile a smile, which Dagger noticed, that didn't reach his eyes. "And, you've been quite ill."

"Yes. But it's just a minor virus. I'm told one has been circulating Alexandria. Many of the townspeople have been caught with a cold."

He didn't look convinced. "I don't think so. Yours has been much worse than a common cold."

With every passing moment, Daggers felt an unusual feeling in the back of her mind, like it was screaming at her to leave, right then and there.

"Jared...I have to tell you something, and it's not going to be easy to take in but-" Before she could reveal her affair, Jared cut her off, ignoring her entirely.

"I know, maybe it has something to do...with THIS!" His voice raised angrily, and his temper was unlike anything Dagger had seen from him. His arm raised suddenly, and a box flew across the table towards her.

Dagger picked up the box and read the writing. She suddenly gasped and dropped the box onto the floor...a positive pregnancy test falling out.

Dagger could hardly speak as she looked up at her husband. His eyes looked bloodshot, a slyish cast shadowed his face, and a wild, insane grin spread across his face.

She had never seen him like this.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her voice cracking in fear.

He laughed insanely. "Who am I? Why, I'm your husband YOU FUCKING SLUT!" He took slow steps towards her and she backed away, looking on in disbelief. She wanted so much to run, but she couldn't.

Suddenly he lunged at her and she screamed as he chased her around the table, knocking the plates and glasses onto the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her towards the window. Her head smacked hard against the window, smashing it. Before she could drop to the floor, he grabbed her again and pushed her away.

She tried to run to the door but she was so caught up in fright and pain, that she lost her footing and fell into the glass shards, her arms and side suddenly covered in deep scratches as she held them forward to prevent herself from falling on her stomach. Her eyes were flooded with tears and blood dripped slowly from her wounds.

Dagger managed to turn herself onto her back, whimpering in pain. When she opened her eyes, Jared stood above her...always smiling.

"STEINER!" She screamed "BEATRIX!"

"Sorry _dear, _I'm afraid those idiotic guards are out on a special assignment. It's just you and me, my darling wife" He leant down on his knees, crushing the glass shards, but he didn't seem to notice.

Dagger started to crawl away, but Jared grabbed her and viciously pinned her to the floor, and she couldn't move.

"You and that disgusting creature will pay for this. I promise you, your beloved genome will suffer, and now...you will to." He snarled in her ear, and Dagger could feel him messing with something...his belt?

She knew that he was too strong for her to push away, but knowing what he was going to do she fought back as hard as she could, kicking, screaming, begging him to stop as he ripped her dress.

She felt his hand latch onto her face and he smacked it hard against the cold marble floor. Unbelievable, white-hot pain overwhelmed her and she felt blood on the back of her head. In an instant, her screams were silenced, unconciousness took her, and she could do nothing but pray for Zidane to save her as her husband, a man she trusted, a man she thought to be kind and caring, showed his darker side and viciously pushed himself inside her.

A/N: Ooooooooooooooooooo cliffhanger. ::Dodges sharp objects being thrown at her::

**Sora: PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE don't kill me! PLEASE!**

**Zidane: Holy shit, Sora!**

**Dagger: H-h-how could you do that?**

**Sora: I know. I'm really sorry, but I had to do it. I'm sorry readers, reviewers...but you're going to have to wait and see what happens next. No flames please, despite how unbelievably awful I've been to Dagger. I'm really, truly sorry. Just trust me. Ok?**


	15. Saved?

Disclaimer : I don't own FF9 & blah, blah, blah.

A/N: One more chappy til the Zidane/Jared ass whooping. Especially after what happened in the last chapter. This is a short chappy, btw.

**Sora: I'm sure you all remember what happened last chapter. Dagger got the crap whacked outta her, got her head smacked through a window (key point btw) and on marble floor, and was about to be ::gulp:: raped. I would like to thank the reviewers for not flaming me for doing that, instead, half of you flamed Jared, the bastard XD **

**Sora: Arigato : )**

**Zidane: That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him.**

**Sora: Ooooooookay. Ziddy? 1. It's not real and 2. As long as he doesn't get you first. ::cough::**

**Zidane: What?**

**Sora: Nothing!**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 14

Normal POV

A loud thud woke her.

_W-what? _Her eyes opened slowly, it hurt to try. She gazed up at the ceiling, felt the glass around her, and she remembered everything. Her arm was lay by her leg, and she could feel that the fabric of her dress was ripped and halfway up her leg. She felt a sticky substance on her thighs, and remembered the pain although she had been unconcious.

(A/N: Blood on her thighs, by the way, not the other one XD)

She'd lost track of time. How long had she lay there, unable to fight back? It felt like just seconds ago when he was inside her.Tears flooded her eyes as her arm draped over her stomach. He had tried to hurt the baby to.

_I...can't feel...how long have I been here?_

She could hardly move, but she managed to turn her bloody, aching head to the side and her eyes, despite the pain, widened at the sight.

There, barely 3 feet from her, lay her husband, unconcious and bleeding, with someone stood over him. Her eyes squinted at the shadowed figure stood above him, and fear struck her injured body.

"W-what...please...help me." She managed to choke. The figure went towards her.

"It's ok, Dagger. You're gonna be ok." He kneeled down by her side and began to lift her off the ground. "I'm gonna take you to Zidane, ok?"

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but was obviously not Zidane. "T-t-the baby," She cringed in pain, her hands on her stomach. "He r-r-raped me." She cried.

"No," The still shadowed face smiled. "Looks like I got here just in time, otherwise he would have done."

"You mean...h-he d-d-didn't?" She stuttered, more pain infecting her body.

"No, I knocked him out as he was about to." He had lifted her fully of the ground, and was making his way out of the castle towards the theatre. The queen felt some relief in knowing that that monster had not defiled her. "Don't worry princess. You're in good hands, just like two years ago."

_Blank?_

**Sora: YAY!!! Blank saved her!! Told ya to trust me. Blank, you rock!!**

**Blank: Thanks Sora.**

**Sora: Read, review, you know the drill.**


	16. The Sky Will Rain For Someone

Disclaimer : Yes I DO own FF9. I totally own FF9. That's right, me. I own FF9. Squaresoft only think they own FF9 (they wish!). I own it, I came up with the idea. Me!

A/N: Back again, yay! It is the final week of my hols, and so I am going to try to finish Breaking The Rules, after that I'm going to write a little more of Bad Blood, and then :drumrollplease: BTR: The sequel. Like I said a few chapters ago. that's not what I'm going to call it but, you know. Also, technically, this will be the final chapter AKA the chapter where Zidane finds out what Jared did to Dagger and they start fighting. The thing is I will be posting a message for readers when the story is finished, so don't forget ; ) and because it is the final chapter. I'm going to make it extra long, just for you : )

**Sora: Ok guys...this is it. Are you ready?**

**Zidane: hehehe born ready.**

**Dagger: I'm not, I don't want it to end.**

**Sora: Awww, don't worry Dagger. I'm bringing the story back, no matter what happens in this chapter.**

**Zidane: Yeah...so let's just get through this.**

**Sora: And so readers, I give you...the final chapter.**

Breaking The Rules

Chapter 15

Zidane's POV

Something is wrong, she should be here by now. Granted, it's not good news for 'His Majesty'. But she promised she'd get in and get out. But what if...no, there' no way that he'd hurt her. It's me he wants to see suffer. Not h-

A knock on the door...

"Finally" I said aloud, as I walked to the door...but I wasn't prepared for the sight. When I had opened the door, I saw my best friend, my bro, cradling my beaten, broken, Dagger in his arms.

"Dagger!?"

Normal POV

Steiner and Beatrix returned from their assigment, striding into the castle.

"Now, remember Steiner. We may find the king in some distress."

"Why is that?" Beatrix stopped in her steps. She crossed her arms.

"Didn't Her Majesty tell you? She's going to tell Jared about her and Zidane." Steiner looked surprised.

"No, she didn't. Is she certain that that's a good idea?"

"All we can do is trust and protect her, but yes. Before the ball this evening, she was afraid...she didn't think she could tell him, but hopefully, she has done."

"Why do you hope for their marriage to break up?" Steiner asked his wife, although he knew what she was going to say.

"Let's just face it Steiner. The Queen cannot stay with a man she doesn't love. She must follow her heart. She loves Zidane."

Steiner smiled. "I was thinking the exact same thing, and she must think of the baby." Steiner was quite surprised at his change of heart about Zidane. Two years ago, he probably would have killed Zidane for touching the Princess. But knowing now what Zidane was truly like, he could not think of a better future for Dagger...starting a family with the least likely person.

Steiner and Beatrix made it to the dining hall, and clamped the handles. Working together, they pulled open the doors...but did not like the sight they were met with.

"Your Majesty!?" Beatrix ran to the King's unconcious body as Steiner looked around. The plates, glasses, food and drink, littered the floor. A window had been smashed on one side of the room. When Steiner picked up a piece of glass, he found it stained with blood.

"The Queen, where is the Queen!?" He went to Jared, looked at him. "He's taken a strong hit to his head. But where is-"

Steiner stopped as Jared stirred. "Your Majesty?"

"...Steiner...Beatrix?"

"It is us, sir. Who did this to you, and where is the Queen?"

Jared sat up slowly, slight blood drops falling from his head wound. He remembered. He was so close to ruining her life, having her whores body. And then, the sound of the door crashing open, a shadow standing close to him, and suddenly, the intruder hit him hard with so much force, that he flew from her body, and halfway across the room.

"...That...disgusting thief, he came...and took her" He spat out blood.

Steiner looked across at Beatrix, whose eyes were clouded with shock.

_Zidane wouldn't do this...not without provoke. Zidane could have attacked him at any point, so why now?_

Jared rose to his feet, his eyes glinting rage. "Where does that creature reside?"

"I'm afraid, we don't know," Beatrix lied "But we shall search...you should get some rest, sir"

She took his arm and led him to his chambers, whilst signalling to Steiner to leave, and look for an explaination, which was what Zidane was looking for at that very moment.

Zidane's POV

I took Dagger to my room, where Ruby was looking after her, tending her wounds. I told her to ring for Dr Tot, but he hasn't arrived from the castle yet. What's taking him so long?

"Blank, what happened?" I demanded, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I just got here from Lindblum. I was making my way over here, and happened to see that the castle wasn't guarded. I thought it a little odd, so I walked to the entrance. I couldn't see any lights, except in one room. Then I heard a scream, and the glass from a window broke. I knew something was wrong so I rushed over there." Blank explained. "It's a good thing that I saw the window break."

I wiped my face with my hands, absolutely terrified for Dagger's safety. "What happened when you got up there?"

Blank hesitated, but he had to say it. "When I got up there...he'd beaten her, thrown her into the window, smacked her head against the floor, her arms were cut from all the glass on the floor...and she was on the verge of unconciousness and then..."

" And then...what?" I couldn't even contemplate what he would say, but when he told me, something happened to me.

"And then...he pinned her...and her dress was ripped. When I got there, he was...about to rape her,"

Something snapped. Anger burned into me as quick as the flames of Hell, burying into my mind, filling me with absolute hatred. I felt stronger than I did when Tranced, but was burning with rage from the inside out, in so much pain but not caring.

I knew what I had to do. But before I could reply, there was a knock on the door, and the burning hatred left me. Before I walked to the door, I hugged my bro. On the verge of tears, I whispered:

"Thank you," I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "You saved not only her...you saved me. If you hadn't have, I...I never would have stopped blaming myself. And I would lose all feeling, just as I did in Pandemonium. And now, he's going to pay."

Blank nodded as I went to the door. Dr Tot stood on the other side. "Zidane, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Dagger."I said pushing him to where she lay.

His eyes widened. "The Queen...she's here!?"

"Yes, why?"

"It is going around that the Queen was kidnapped...by you." He saw my stunned face and Blanked chuckled lightly, despite the current situation.

"Well, that _is_ his MO"Blank opened the door to my room where Dagger lay and signalled for Ruby to come out.

Ruby and Blank went back into the bar to talk, whilst Tot examined the Queen. "I'm sorry I'm late. But I was treating another...the King."

"The King?" I asked, knowing damn well that he was injured. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Maybe then, I'll know what I'm looking for, hmm?"

I didn't want to tell him...at least not yet. But we had to know if the baby was alright. "Ok. Dagger's here because...the 'King' attacked her."

His face bore shock. "What...why!?"

"Because she had told him that she was having an affair...with me." I awaited the disapproving eyes. "He attacked her, beat her...and then he tried to rape her."

"Tried?" He asked.

"Blank got there in time," I said, tears threatening again. "But he still could have hurt her...there" I hesitated, I didn't want to come out and say 'what if our child is hurt?' and 'what if she can't have the baby?', but he caught on to what I meant.

As he sat examining her, I looked out the door at Blank and Ruby. When Blank had seen her, he had noticed, but didn't address it. There were more important matters at hand. Now, they had a chance to talk about it. I couldn't hear what they were saying, my genome senses were failing me today. But I saw them kiss, which must mean they're going to start family life.

"Hehehe," I laughed quietly. "Good for you guys...good for you"

Suddenly, Eiko and Vivi came bursting through the front door. I forgot to mention that they were staying the night at the castle, but when they came in, their faces (well...Eiko's face), was distorted with fear and concern. Vivi was obviously thinking the same thing.

They ran to me and each grabbed a hand. "What happened, is she ok!?" Eiko screamed. I knelt down and tried to calm them down.

"Guys, calm down and tell me what you've heard" I spoke calmly, awaiting their news.

"Ok," Vivi started "We saw that Jared was injured, the dining hall was in a huge mess, and that Dagger was nowhere to be found."

Eiko carried on. "We heard that you had attacked Jared and Dagger, and kidnapped her. It's not true, so where is she?"

"She's in my room. Dr Tot is looking over her," Their eyes were gazing up at me, silently demanding an explanation. "He found out...about me and Dagger. He attacked her, beat her to the brink of life. Blank rescued her and brought her here."

"Oh great gods," Eiko and Vivi whispered together. They were about to speak up when Dr Tot came out.

We all suddenly stopped talking and crowded him. "Is she ok, Doc?"

He sighed and pushed his half-moon spectacles to his eyes. "She's going to be fine."

Eiko spoke up: "But what about the b-?" but was interuppted by me.

"Thank you Doc"

"Of course," He smiled. "Anything for the Queen."

I took him to the door, whilst everyone went to see Dagger. "Zidane?"

"Yes?"

"Do not worry, she is still able to have children," I breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door for him.

"Oh, and one more thing," He smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"...the baby...lives"

Dagger's POV

"Zidane?" I called out, my voice weak. Eiko, Vivi, Blank and Ruby stood around me, but Zidane wasn't.

I sat up, very carefully, my body aching. "Where's Zidane?"

"Right here" A voice called from the doorway, and my heart started beating again, the fear leaving me when I heard his voice.

Blank looked at Eiko, Vivi and Ruby. "Ok guys, let's leave these two alone for a while, huh?"

They nodded and began to leave. Blank was the last to go. "Blank?" I called out.

He looked up at me.

"...Thank you"

Then he smiled and left me with Zidane who came and sat beside me on the bed. I grabbed his arm. "I know Dr Tot was here...what did he say?"

Zidane smiled. "He said you're going to be fine, and...the baby is alive,"

Tears of relief took me and Zidane cradled me in his arms. "Trust me Dagger...he will pay for this"

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"_You_ are going to get some rest and _I_...am going to kill that bastard once and for all"

**All readers of BTR: Finally!!**

Normal POV

Suddenly, the couple heard a crash.

"What was that?" Dagger asked, fear entering her mind once more.

"I don't know, I'll check it out." He opened the door very slightly, and his eyes widened.

On the other side of the door, Alexandrian soldiers, were destroying the bar. Blank, Vivi and Eiko were desperately trying to fight them off, but all were restrained.

Zidane's anger reappeared. "Dagger, I'll be right back," And he left her alone in the bedroom.

He came out and faced the many soldiers who had broken into the theatre.

"Ah, there you are," An evil voice spoke and in came Jared, the King, himself. "Wondering when you would show. Now...where's my wife?"

"Away from you, that's good enough for me," Jared stopped smiling and drew his sword, positioning it beneath Eiko and Vivi's chins.

"Tell me...or your friends die,"

"Don't worry about us Zidane!" Blank shouted. "You must save yourself and Dagger,"

"Shut up," a soldier shouted and kicked Blank hard in the face.

Zidane looked at the floor. "Blank?" He asked, and Blank looked up. "You saved her life. I couldn't live with myself...if I didn't repay the favour."

"No!" Blank struggled. "Dude, don't do it!" A kick in the face, once more.

Zidane dropped his weapons and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Just leave them out of this. This is between you...and me,"

Jared grinned wickedly. "How right you are" He signalled for the soldiers to grab Zidane, and they chained his hands.

"What about Her Majesty?" A guard stepped up. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she will be here." Jared spoke, looking at the door to Zidane's room. "Beatrix and Steiner will stay here with her. If her injuries are bad, we shouldn't move her."

Zidane suddenly started screaming. "You should know how bad her injuries are you bastard!! You're the one that did this!!"

"Get him out of here," Jared smirked, hitting Zidane hard on the head with the handle of his sword. "To the dungeons with him."

The soldiers left Eiko, Blank and Vivi, looking on in horror at their falling hero. "Zidane..."

Zidane's POV

I've only been here a few hours, and already the soldiers can't help ripping into me, beating me with my own chains. I'm bleeding from all places, but I don't care. Everyone's safe. That bastard has been down here...watching me be beaten the the brink. Miserable coward. Sure, he can sit there, but he wouldn't dare try to hurt me himself. He knows that would push me into Trance. However, if it's anyone but him, I can't be angry enough to reach it.

But it's ok. I'm ok

As long as Dagger's safe...it doesn't matter...

Dagger's POV

Why did he go?

He can't leave me. Not again. Not now.

I don't want my baby to grow up without a father.

So please...we must help him...

Normal POV

Sunlight peaked through the dungeon bars the next morning, resting on the broken body of Gaia's hero, who was now too weak to withstand anything that the soldiers threw at him.

But he didn't care. She was still safe.

Meanwhile, something was happening on the other side of the dungeons.

"Take that, asshole!"

"Teach you to kick me, jerk!"

"How dare you hurt my Zidane. You'll pay for this!"

"Let's get em'!"

"Burn in hell!"

"En guarde, traitors!"

"Let's see you face up to Save The Queen!"

Zidane lifted his head, woken by the voices. Familiar voices...

The guard outside his cage backed away from the doors, calling out for his colleagues.

"Guys!" His voice cracked. Then suddenly, a ball of fire struck him in the stomach, throwing him into the wall.

"What the hell!" Zidane forcefully pushed himself to the back wall of his prison. "Who's there?"

"Who d'ya think darlin?"

"Dude, did ya really think we wouldn't come to save you?"

"Yeah Zidane. You're my hero"

"We'd never let you down."

And then, the people who owned the voices, came into his view.

"Blank...Ruby...Eiko...Vivi...Steiner...Beatrix...Dagger?"

"Come on dude, let' get you outta here" Blank said.

"I...don't think..I...can" His voice was weak.

Dagger rushed to his side. "You're not leaving me now" She told him, as she cast Curaga. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be a dad. You're gonna be with me,"

He smiled up at her, and could feel the wounds healing already. "Yeah, we are"

Jared looked at the guard who had just burst into his quarters. "What the hell is going on!?"

"His friends...they attacked us and freed him..!"

The kings eyes flashed red. "You know, your incompetence never ceases to amaze me!" He drew his sword and thrust it violently into the soldiers gut.

"May that be a valuable lesson for you."

He pushed open the doors and marched down to the dungeon entrance, but not daring to go in. "Hmph!" he grunted, but froze.

"Looking for me?"

He turned slowly to face the genome, whose eyes were red with fury. And suddenly, Zidane moved quickly and his fist collided hard with Jared's face, knocking him through the door to the city.

"Zidane," Dagger called out. "Let's go!"

She ran towards the doors. "Dagger, stop!"

"What?" She turned to see what was wrong, when she felt an arm tighten around her neck. "Let me go!!"

The gang ran for him, but he turned and let them give chase.

He ran through the town, with everyone watching, dragging Dagger with him, who was now pleading.

When he had left the city, he found he could go no further, and could only look over the waterfall at the border.

"Nowhere left to run Jared, now let her go!" The gang caught up quickly and Zidane stepped forward.

"Why?" Jared pulled her close, gripping her neck tightly. "Why give up now when all I have to do is..." His words drifted as he looked over the edge of the cliff.

It hit them all at once. Dagger started to scream. "No, no, let me go!!"

"I'm warning you, LET HER GO!"

Jared smiled and held her so that she was looking over the edge. "Whatever you say..." and his hands released her.

"No!!" Zidane made for the edge, attempting to grab her, as she toppled over the edge. But before he could grab her hands, Jared knocked him away with magic, and attacked him.

Blank ran to help Zidane, whilst the others rushed to the cliff. Dagger clung on, the weight of her dress, and her weakness pulling her down.

But Jared knocked everyone back with a strong spell. Eiko tried desperately to cure her friends but the spell held them all down, and they couldn't move.

Dagger was still screaming as Zidane and Jared fought. Zidane tried to knock him back, and use the time to get to Dagger, but Jared kept grabbing him and pushing him further from her.

Thunder and lightning hissed in the clouds above, watching the battle. The clouds went black, and droplets of rain were forming. One way or another, the sky would rain for someone.

The pair threw their blades at each other, scratching at each other, barely hitting. All the others could do was watch in horror and pray to the gods.

Suddenly, a short burst of Trance hit Zidane and a fist of Grand Lethal collided with Jared's head, knocking him down to the ground. He lay unconcious at Zidane's feet. Zidane raised his dagger above his head, about to strike. It was Dagger's cries that stopped him.

The spell wore off the others as Zidane rushed to the edge. He reached for Dagger's hand and pulled her up. When she could reach, she wrapped one arm around his neck, and was finally pulled to safety.

The others rushed to them and helped them to their feet. Steiner and Beatrix supported Dagger, and everyone began to walk back to the castle.

Dagger turned her head to smile at Zidane...and saw Jared behind him.

She released herself from her bodyguards grips and rushed towards him. "Zidane, look out!!"

Then a blade, thrust through his back, twisting, and letting his blood flow. He cried out in pain, unable to move.

Dagger screamed and her friends ran towards the monster, that was burying his blade in Zidane.

"If...I die...he..dies..with..me!" the former King withdrew the blade, wrapped his arm around the genome's neck...and cast them over the cliff.

"NO!!" Dagger dropped to her knees at the edge of the cliff, tears flowing from her eyes. Beatrix and Steiner held their Queen back, as she screamed for him to come back. Ruby cried in Blanks arms. Eiko and Vivi looked on in shock.

"Zidane..."

Droplets of rain fell softly onto their heads, then suddenly began to pour fully onto Gaia...

One way or another, the sky would rain for someone.

The End


End file.
